A Dozen Of One
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Twelve oneshots based on 'The Twelve Pains Of Christmas' by Bob Rivers. JJ/Hotch, with some Morgan/Prentiss and Garcia/Kevin.
1. Finding A Christmas Tree

**A/N** So I may have been persuaded to attempt a collection of Criminal Minds oneshots, which is bizarre, 'cause I don't really find writing these guys that easy...anyway, are you guys familiar with 'The Twelve Pains Of Christmas' by Bob Rivers? These twelve oneshots will all be relating the different parts of the song. Loosely. They'll most likely all be JJ/Hotch in some way (if you don't like, don't read) with maybe the occasional Prentiss/Morgan and Prentiss/Rossi thrown in for good measure. Also, unless stated at the beginning, none of the chapters are related. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Finding A Christmas Tree

It was late afternoon when Hotch walked into the bullpen and stopped suddenly.

Frowning, he changed direction, heading towards JJ's office. He knocked on the door.

"JJ?"

She looked up, sparing him a fleeting smile. "Hey. What's up?"

"This is going to sound like a strange question, but...?"

"Why is there a Christmas tree in our bullpen?" she interrupted with a laugh, "Take it up with Garcia."

Hotch sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"She wants us all to bring in a decoration. I think it's a nice idea," JJ said quietly.

"You do?"

"With what we do, what we see...I just think it makes a change."

Hotch watched as she stood up and went to the filing cabinet, effortless and full of grace.

"JJ."

She turned from the filing cabinet at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?"

Hotch moved to stand in front of her, swallowing nervously. "Will I see you this weekend?" he asked, "You and Henry?"

She nodded, smiling up at him. "Only me. Henry's with Will this weekend. I mean, if you want to. Unless you have other plans..."

"No!" Hotch said hastily, "No other plans."

Her smile widened. "Okay...you better go. People might start to get suspicious."

Hotch was halfway out of the door before his mind caught up with his mouth. "JJ, wait..."

She turned again and then his lips were touching hers in a gentle kiss. She blinked in surprise, before letting her eyelids flutter closed and raising a hand to the back of his head.

After a moment, Hotch broke away slowly, smiling when her eyes remained shut.

"Aaron," JJ murmured in amusement, "I think that's an abuse of power."

He chuckled, dipping his head for another kiss, but there was a sudden voice from outside her office.

"Agent Jareau?"

She shot to the far side of her desk, as far away from Hotch as possible, and unnecessarily straightened her shirt.

"Come in," she called, sparing a hasty glance towards the agent glaring at the door. A young man stepped into her office, a nervous frown creasing his brow.

"Uh, I have a, uh...message, for Agent Hotchner...from, uh... Chief Strauss."

JJ fought a smile as Hotch groaned. "Thank you," she said as the two men left her alone.

As silence filled her office, the media liaison raised a thoughtful finger to her lips, smiling softly.

JJ frowned as her cell phone vibrated against her hip. Seeing the waiting message, a smile spread from her lips, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

_JJ;_

_I think we should get together to discuss the blatant misuse of your office._

_Come over tonight._

_Merry Christmas._

_Aaron_

Typing a quick reply, JJ headed out of her office and down the steps towards Morgan and Reid.

"What are you doing?"

Reid turned to her in relief. "Morgan's harassing me about my Christmas tree decorations," he protested.

JJ arched an eyebrow. "What about your tree decorations?"

Morgan gestured to the tree behind him. "I don't know what the hell it's supposed to be!"

"What's what supposed to be?" Emily asked, pinching her boyfriend's side.

JJ waved a hand at the tree. "Reid's decoration."

"It's an icicle," Emily said.

Reid sighed. "No, it's not. It's a strand of isolated DNA, made of glass. Observe the double helix structure."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "You couldn't find a normal decoration like mine?"

Emily laughed. "You got yours for fifty cents at the Christkindlmarket in Chicago," she pointed out.

Morgan narrowed his eyes in her direction. "Baby, whose side are you on?" he asked in mock hurt.

She wrinkled her nose at him in return, before reaching into her pocket.

Reid craned his head to see what Emily had in her hand, his brow furrowed in a curious frown. "Your decoration?"

Holding the decoration up, Emily shrugged casually, feigning indifference. "It's nothing. Just something I found lying around."

Morgan nudged her with his elbow, watching her hang it on the tree. "Come on, Em. What is that?"

She sighed heavily, although the spark lighting up her eyes let him know how much she appreciated his asking. "It's Egyptian. They call it an 'ankh' – it's the sign for life."

"Actually," Reid said excitedly, "It's the sign for _eternal _life. Egyptian gods and goddesses used to carry them, and the symbol itself is often seen in conjuncture with two other hieroglyphs, _djed _and _was, _both of which are believed to be_..."_

JJ touched his arm, biting her lip. "Reid."

He blushed, immediately closing his mouth. "Sorry."

"JJ, have you seen Hotch?" Rossi asked, appearing from the break room with a mug of coffee in his hand. She turned towards him.

"Strauss," she said simply. There was a collective wince.

"How did Hotch look?" Morgan asked, making it sound as if their boss had been sent to his death.

"Like he was going to see Strauss," JJ said with a shrug, "Pissed and a little scared."

Smirking, Rossi hung his decoration on the tree. Falling silent, JJ brushed her finger over it gently, her eyes wide in admiration.

"What is this?" she asked softly. He chuckled.

"Glass. Made in Murano, Venice. World famous."

JJ's blue eyes flicked to his, a smile breaking across her face. "It's beautiful."

Rossi nodded. "It is," he agreed, before bending his head close, "And I'm sure _Aaron_ would appreciate your good taste. If he doesn't already know."

JJ heard her breath catch and she hastily looked towards Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss, letting the air out when she noted their attention was still elsewhere. She shot Rossi an annoyed glare, tugging him away from the group.

"Okay, I don't know how much you know or how much you _want _to know, but if anyone finds out about Hotch and I, I will make sure Aaron beats the crap out of you and then I will _personally_ kick your ass." Rossi chuckled at her conviction-filled hiss, smirking.

Emily looked over her shoulder, frowning at the scowl creasing JJ's brow. "What's up, Jayje?"

The blonde smiled sweetly, stepping away and folding her arms. "Nothing."

* * *

Escaping from Strauss as soon as he could, Hotch glared down at the pile of folders in his arm – the woman didn't seem to understand about taking it easy during the approach to Christmas.

Heading to hand a request to Garcia, Hotch felt a soft smile curve the corner of his lips as a familiar laugh reached his ears. Hearing JJ somewhere in the bullpen behind him, he sped up.

"Garcia, I need you," he said as he tapped on her door.

Garcia spun around, a broad grin splitting her face. "Come in, Oh Esteemed Leader. Welcome to my lair."

Hotch fought back a chuckle at her enthusiasm, handing her a file. "Strauss needs background reports on these people."

"I'll get right on it, sir. By the way..."

He stifled a sigh – he had almost escaped without being harassed. Reluctantly turning around, Hotch raised his eyebrows in question.

Garcia grinned knowingly. "What are you getting JJ for Christmas?"

"Why would I be getting JJ a Christmas present, Garcia?" Hotch said, attempting ignorance and not quite managing to pull it off.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied brightly, "How about because you and my baby girl have been bumping uglies for the past...two months?"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"You know about...you know?" Hotch asked uncertainly. The predatory gleam in her eye was enough to make shivers run down his spine.

"I'm like the Eye of Sauron. I know everything."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he replied, rolling his eyes and turning away. Her voice made him pause just in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder in surprise.

"She's happy, you know."

Hotch studied her for a moment, before nodding. Garcia smiled, gesturing to the new file, "I'll get these done for you straight away."

"Thank you."

Hotch all but ran in the direction of JJ's voice. His breath caught in his throat as he slowed to a less frantic walk, realizing how pathetic he must look, and moved closer.

"Hey, Jayje, where's your decoration?" Morgan asked, leaning back in his chair. She shrugged.

"I haven't got anything."

"You don't have any tree decorations?" Emily questioned doubtfully. Even _she _had Christmas decorations.

"Of course I have _tree _decorations," JJ protested defensively, "but nothing special enough for this tree."

Hotch had so far kept silent, but something on the tree tag caught his eye, and he released a soft chuckle.

"I think I can help you out," he said, alerting them to his return and handing the tag to her. Smiling curiously, the blonde agent took it from him, her eyes brightening as she read it.

"Ha! Read it and weep!" she exclaimed triumphantly, waving it under Emily's nose, "The tree's from East Allegheny."

Prentiss snatched the label, her eyes narrowing.

"What the...no fair!"

JJ laughed, shooting Hotch a victorious grin.

"Uh-oh," Morgan said in a low voice. JJ frowned.

"What?"

Emily followed his pointing finger. "Oh, man... We don't have a star."

"A what?"

"A star. For the top of the tree?"

Morgan gasped suddenly, disappearing towards Garcia's office. He reappeared in less time than they thought possible and handed something to Reid.

"Go ahead, wonder boy. Finish the tree."

The two other women chuckled as Reid completed their arrangement. Moving around the tree, Hotch came to a stop behind JJ, his hand surreptitiously caressing the small of her back. "Well, that's...original," he said with a slight laugh.

JJ looked up at him. "It's not our fault."

Emily smirked, feeling Derek wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Yeah, how many other trees have a plastic starfish at the top?"

* * *

**A/N **Meh. I hope you guys liked it! If you get a chance, please leave a quick review! I'd love to know what you think, and whether or not I should continue.


	2. Rigging Up The Lights

**A/N** Thanks so much for all the reviews on last chapter! Once again, thanks to my beta ArwenLalaith for the great help and support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2: Rigging Up The Lights**

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Her car wouldn't start. It was 30 degrees outside and her car wouldn't start...

Getting out of her vehicle and slamming the door, JJ swore loudly. She kicked the bumper in frustration, immediately regretting it as her toes began to throb.

"Why me?" she muttered, looking up at the sky.

"Are you hoping for an answer?"

JJ spun around, coming face-to-face with Hotch's annoyingly smug smirk. She hadn't heard him behind her, but then again she had been too busy cursing all things good. Frustration boiled over, her thin hold on her temper failing.

"Go away, Hotch," she snapped, "I'm really not..."

His smile fell from his face, and Hotch took a small step forward, a hand coming out to rest on her elbow. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

JJ sighed heavily. "Fix my car? Pick my son up from daycare? Make Will come back? Create a machine that will take me back in time to when everything in my life was good?"

Hotch was silent for a moment, his feet crunching against the snow as he shifted position. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said seriously.

JJ looked up at him, smiling slightly at the frown on his face. "I know," she admitted softly, "I'm just having a bad day."

She ran a hand through her hair. Hotch watched her for a moment, and then made a quick decision. "Get your bag," he ordered, dropping his briefcase to the ground.

JJ blinked, staring at him in surprise. "What?"

Hotch moved to the back of her car, opening the door and undoing Henry's car seat. "Get your bag," he repeated.

With a smile curving her lips, JJ did as she was told, taking the key out of the ignition and locking her car behind her. "You don't have to do this, you know," she pointed out softly.

Hotch gave her a sideways glance and chuckled at the appreciative blush staining her cheeks. "I can't just leave you here, JJ. Besides, it's probably my fault you're here this late anyway."

She bit her lip, not wanting to make him feel any guiltier.

Hotch cleared his throat. "You haven't smiled much these last few months..."

Her eyes fixed on a point out of the window. "No."

Knowing he had no right to push things any further, he nodded, turning his attention back to the road. JJ herself breathed a sigh of relief as he let the subject drop, wondering why Hotch had offered her a lift, and considering the pros and cons of her acceptance.

It wasn't his fault, really. Since Will had just picked up and left, JJ had struggled to pretend that her feelings for the senior agent were nothing more than platonic. Hotch's concern didn't help either – she was certain he just felt sorry for her because he knew what it was like to be left alone.

Besides, a relationship between them could never work; he was her boss. JJ blinked. Since when had she seriously been considering a relationship with Hotch? Will had been gone just over two months. It was too soon for her to be looking elsewhere.

So, JJ was doing her very best to persuade herself not to fall for Aaron Hotchner.

She was failing miserably.

Apparently she had been silent for longer than she thought, because Hotch tapped her gently on the arm. "You're going to need to tell me where to go, JJ."

She blushed. "Sorry. Take the next left."

He did as she instructed, turning off the main road into a residential neighborhood reminiscent of his own. JJ continued to stare out of the window, her face softening at the Christmas lights hanging from almost every house.

"Turn right here," she murmured absently.

"Pretty lights," Hotch said. A smile spread from her lips, turning her head towards him.

"This is it," she pointed out, and he brought the car to a stop next to a small house in the middle of the street.

She must have really been eager to get Henry, because he'd barely had a chance to pull in beside the daycare centre before she was halfway up the front path.

Hotch chuckled to himself. He watched the door open, watched her face split into a dazzling smile as she took Henry into her arms.

He made a mental note to tell her that she was a great mother.

Stepping out just as they returned to his car, Hotch chuckled as Henry beamed at him, clapping his hands together.

"'Otch!"

The male agent felt a smile of his own break over his face, quickly opening the back door for them. "Hi, Henry," he said, his voice cheerful and full of life, "How are you?"

JJ's son gurgled happily, not even fussing as his mother strapped him into the car seat.

"You like the pretty lights?" Hotch asked, reaching out to gently poke the child in the stomach. Henry giggled and then JJ was finished with the fastenings. Shutting the door, she moved around to the passenger's side, tossing Hotch a smile as she climbed inside.

"You're good with him," she pointed out softly. He shrugged, driving away and instinctively lowering his speed now that Henry was in the back.

Three blocks of silence ensued, but then JJ's street was just ahead and Hotch realized that his opportunity had almost passed.

"I don't tell you enough..." he began, his voice no more than a whisper, "But you're an excellent mother."

She stretched out a hand, tentatively letting it come to rest on his thigh. Hotch smiled to himself at the gentle caress of her fingertips.

When he didn't push her hand away, JJ felt heat blossom in her cheeks and, in an attempt to disguise the threatening tears, turned her head to check on Henry. Her son was staring out of the window, lights of all colors reflected on his cheeks.

"He looks like you, you know," Hotch added with a chuckle.

JJ laughed. "I'm guessing that's a good thing?" she teased. His smirk gave her the answer she was looking for and JJ couldn't help but squeeze his knee.

Her eyes widened as Hotch pulled into her driveway. In silence, she opened the door, stepping out of the car and staring up at her townhouse incredulously.

Christmas lights, blue and silver, hung from the roof and windows. An illuminated star hung from the porch roof, and the whole house looked beautiful.

His voice was soft in her ear, his hands barely touching her waist. "We just wanted to make you smile," he whispered.

JJ turned her head towards him, feeling unwanted tears pricking the back of her eyelids. Henry gurgled happily, comfortable sitting on the man's hip. "Hotch..." She pressed a finger to his cheek, her bottom lip wobbling dangerously.

"It wasn't just him, you know."

JJ tore her eyes away from Hotch's dark gaze, looking in the direction of her front steps. Morgan stood leaning against the wooden beam, his arms wrapped around Emily.

"I even climbed up onto the roof," the brunette pointed out with a smirk.

JJ laughed tearfully, wiping a sleeve over her face. "It's beautiful," she admitted and even Henry clapped his hands. With a gentle hand resting in the small of her back, Hotch guided her up the garden path, illuminated like an airport runway, and onto the porch.

JJ settled again on Morgan, her eyes narrowing menacingly. "What the hell did you do to my car?"

He winked, laughing as his chin fell to rest on Emily's shoulder. "Nothing that can't be fixed, Jayje."

"I think my electricity bill is going to be through the roof," JJ laughed, taking Henry back from Hotch and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Hotch shook his head. "Energy efficient lights," he said, "And Morgan set them on a timer."

"Sounds like you have everything covered," she said in surprise, just as a third car pulled up at the end of the drive.

Garcia shot them all a bright grin, collecting various bags from the backseat of her vehicle.

"I'm like Jesus. I am here, my worthy followers, to feed the 5000."

"Pen!" Henry squealed excitedly, clapping his hands together, "Pen! Pen!"

Setting the bags down, she swooped in and took Henry from his mother's arms, smothering him with kisses. He giggled happily, wrapping his tiny hands around her neck.

"Hello, my little munchkin," Garcia chirped.

"Hey, buttercup," Hotch replied quickly, a rarely-heard playfulness clear in his voice. The technical analyst shot him a surprised look, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

"Why, Agent Hotchner. I think you just found your sense of humor!"

He gave a lopsided shrug, glancing at JJ and smiling at the amusement on her face.

"I think so," he agreed.

Morgan sniffed appreciatively, finally letting go of Emily to rummage through the bags. "Baby girl, please tell me you made apple pie..."

Garcia winked. "Especially for you, my love. But you better get this stuff inside before it all gets cold."

Emily frowned. "Hey, where'd Reid go?"

"He was here?" JJ asked curiously, "I didn't see him."

"Uh...you guys?"

The group turned and JJ fought back a laugh at the sight of Reid sitting on the porch swing, a string of lights wrapped tight around his ankles.

He tugged morosely at the binds, a frown creasing his brow. "I think something went wrong..."

* * *

**A/N** I hope you guys liked it! If you get a chance, please leave a quick review! I'd love to know what you think, and whether or not I should continue.


	3. Hangovers

**A/N **Thanks so much for all the reviews on last chapter! Once again, thanks to my beta ArwenLalaith for the great help and support! I'm really hoping to get at least one more chapter done after this, and posted just in time for Christmas - if not, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Hangovers**

(inspired by 'Follow You Home' by Nickelback)

Groaning at the pounding in her head, Emily slowly opened her eyes. Realizing that was her first mistake of the day, she hastily clamped them shut again.

Then opened them again at the feel of a warm body pressed up against her back, and an arm wrapped tight around her waist.

"No, no, no..." she muttered, not having the courage to turn over.

Which poor shmuck did she bring home this time? That thought led to her next realization and, possibly, her second mistake of the day – she hadn't brought anybody home, because this bedroom definitely didn't belong to her...

And that definitely wasn't her dog.

"No, no, no!" she whispered.

"Em'ly..."

Prentiss froze, the sleep-thick voice from beside her finally leaving her no choice but to turn over. She wished she hadn't, because he definitely pulled off the sleepy, ruffled, not-quite-awake look.

"What did we do?" she asked slowly.

Morgan blinked blearily. "Damn, Prentiss... What did you put in that drink?" he muttered and then froze.

Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Hey... Why are you in my bed?" he questioned. He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Did we...you know...?"

"Oh God!"

He winced as the pitch of her voice shot up into the rafters, frowning as she scrambled away from him.

"I can't believe...this is...oh my God!"

Morgan sat up, hugging the sheet around his waist. "Em..."

"This is...oh my God...I can't believe..."

Ignoring her jumbled ramblings, Morgan watched as she hastily struggled into her underwear. When she threw her shirt on, his frown deepened. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I can't stay here!" she exclaimed frantically, "I have to...we can't..." She disappeared from his bedroom, shouting and tossing out the occasional curse. "Where the hell is my other shoe?"

His boxers had somehow ended up at the foot of his bed and Morgan pulled them on, catching her at the front door. "We're not going to talk about this?"

Emily tore her arm from his grip, her dark eyes widening. "There's nothing to talk about."

"No?" Morgan contradicted, "'Cause I think us ending up in bed together might need some discussing."

"Oh GOD!"

"I'm not letting you freak out about this, Emily," he said, his hands on her arms holding her still.

Emily arched an eyebrow. "You're not _letting _me?" she echoed, halfway between insulted and amused.

Morgan shrugged. "We need to talk about this."

"Derek, I _can't_. **We** can't. I thought this was what I wanted," Emily said and Morgan thought he heard tears in her voice, "But...I...no."

The front door shut behind her, and Morgan felt a bitter taste in his mouth. He slammed a hand into the wall, staring at the blank door. "Shit!"

* * *

It was the ringing of her cell phone that brought JJ out of her alcohol-induced slumber and she was momentarily tempted to throw the offending item across the room.

"What?" she snapped.

Garcia chuckled. "Good morning, my golden buttercup. Sleep well?"

JJ sat up, taking note of the jacket that had just fallen to her lap. She winced at the pain in her head, looking around to see if the owner of said jacket was still in her office.

Somewhere between the party and the morning-after, there had been a man, she realized. JJ hastily checked her clothes, breathing a sigh of relief when she found everything in its right place.

"Jayje? You still there?"

"Garcia... What happened last night?"

"You, princess, got totally smashed," the technician replied brightly. JJ couldn't understand why she sounded so amused. "And as I understand it, tore up the dance floor pretty well."

JJ groaned – the three empty wine bottles beside the sofa explained her headache, the red heels on the floor explaining the pain in her feet, but there was still one question left unanswered.

"Was there...was I...I didn't...a man?"

"Not that I saw, JJ. You left way before me, sweetcheeks. Hey, did you get home alright?"

"I didn't get home," she admitted, "I'm in my office."

Garcia chuckled, a low vibration that made JJ roll her eyes. "Kinky. Alone?"

"With a man's jacket. Are you sure you didn't see me with a guy?"

"Dollface, the only people I saw you with last night were the people you see every day."

JJ sighed, glancing at the clock and realizing exactly how much work she had to do. "Hey, I better go."

"Okay. I shall look forward to all the juicy, sordid details of your mystery romance. Garcia out!"

Silence filled her ear, and the blonde agent couldn't help but smile at her friend's ever-lasting cheerfulness.

Hugging the jacket around her to cover up her dress, which was shorter and tighter than she remembered, JJ opened her office door.

Since it was Sunday, the majority of their work area was empty, with the exception of Reid.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked, closing an eye at the bright light. Reid looked up, smirking at her dishevelled appearance.

"Good party?"

"Spence..." she groaned, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, gesturing to his file-covered desk.

"Finishing these. You, uh, look...like hell, actually."

"Gee, thanks, Spencer," she muttered, turning back into her office and shutting the door with far more force than was necessary.

Her head protested at the loud noise and JJ sank into her seat. _Way to go, Jayje. Way to go._

There was a loud knock at her door and, searching for painkillers in her drawer, JJ groaned again.

"Unless your name is Tylenol, _go__away_," she snapped, her head resting on the desk.

Morgan stepped into the office, hastily shutting the door behind him. "I did something bad..." he blurted.

JJ let out a pained sigh, glancing up from her folded arms. "Join the club," she murmured.

Morgan frowned. "Well, what did _you_ do?"

JJ hesitated, not having an answer. "You first."

"I slept with Emily," Morgan admitted.

She blinked. "You...with... What?"

"Yeah, that's sorta what I'm thinkin' too."

"So what are you going to do?" JJ asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do?" she reiterated, pronouncing every word clearly.

Morgan shrugged. "No idea. Hey... Are you alright? You look..."

"Like crap? Yes, I know. I'm fine."

"Reid?" Morgan chuckled.

JJ rolled her eyes. "He still is sadly lacking in the social skills area. Oh, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

She waved the jacket under his nose. "What kind of aftershave is that?" she asked.

Morgan sniffed, a thoughtful frown creasing his brow. "Hugo Boss, I think. But it's familiar. Why?"

A pink blush crept into her cheeks. "Uh...I may have...possibly...gone off with a man last night."

"And you can't remember who it was?" he crowed, delighted that his normally sensible friend had finally let herself loose. JJ reluctantly shook her head.

"No. Is there coffee out there?"

"You want me to get you some?"

"I'll go. You stay here and think about how you're going to tell Prentiss you love her."

"I don't," Morgan retorted quickly.

JJ arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Huh. Could have fooled me..."

Dropping the jacket to the chair and disappearing before he could say anything, the blonde agent walked towards the coffee maker, her fingers massaging the bridge of her nose.

Hotch glanced up as she stopped beside him and handed her the coffee jug. "Agent Jareau, do you have those case files?" he asked.

JJ blinked in surprise, taken aback at his tone. "Are you mad at me?" she asked in confusion.

Hotch stifled a sigh. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you just called me 'Agent Jareau'."

"I'm not mad at you," he said, fixing his coffee.

JJ froze as Hotch brushed past her. Her face paled, her eyes widening. "What aftershave do you wear?" she asked suddenly, the words breaking free before she could catch them.

Hotch glanced over his shoulder and JJ caught a flash of guilt before he turned away. "Hugo Boss."

* * *

Twenty minutes after returning from her quest for caffeine, JJ had yet to speak.

Morgan watched in concern as she stared at the ceiling. "Do you think Emily _wants_ a relationship with me?"

JJ glanced at him, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smirk. "You don't know? I thought you were supposed to be a ladies' man?"

"I am, but it's _Emily_!"

"At least you know she's the slightest bit interested," JJ muttered.

Morgan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you...want to talk about it?" he asked uncertainly. She shook her head and he once again fell silent.

Hotch. It had been _Hotch_ in her office with her. Who had draped his jacket over her, who had...there was her problem.

She didn't remember anything...

There was a soft tap at her door and JJ hesitated before calling out, knowing that there was only person that would be knocking on her office door now. She released a shaky breath, counting to ten. "Come in," she called eventually.

Hotch opened the door and the tension that had suddenly appeared wasn't lost on any of them.

Morgan glanced between them, lingering on Hotch, then JJ, before his eyes widened in realization. "I'll just..." His voice trailed off. JJ struggled to remember a time she'd seen him move so fast.

Hotch shut the door behind him, clearing his throat.

JJ raised her eyes to his, making a quick decision to speak first. "Hotch, I just wanted to say thanks...for whatever happened, or didn't happen, last night..."

Hotch sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Nothing happened, JJ. You fell asleep, I left," he said quietly.

A barely visible frown creased her brow. "Nothing?" JJ questioned.

Instead of replying straight away, Hotch was silent, and then his forehead was smooth again. He cleared his throat, moving towards the door. "Nothing happened. I swear."

* * *

"Pull the security feed from my office."

Garcia looked up, an amused smirk hovering around her lips. "You think Agent Hotstuff is lying to you?"

JJ folded her arms over her chest. "I think he's trying to protect me from something. I was drunk, not stupid."

"Yeah, JJ, and now you're neither," Garcia pointed out, "So, are you sure you want to know what happened?"

JJ was silent for a moment, her lips drawn into a thin line. "Play the feed."

JJ watched as a smaller version of herself stumbled onto the screen, dragging Hotch behind her.

Screen-JJ pushed him backwards to the sofa, falling down beside him and tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

Garcia sped the footage up, until they finally saw what Aaron Hotchner had been so careful to conceal.

"Oh, Jayje..." Garcia said sympathetically.

JJ let out a slow breath, shaking her head. "This just got so much more confusing."

* * *

Her head was spinning and the two trips to the ladies room hadn't helped with the nausea. JJ groaned. "Why does it hurt so bad?" she whimpered.

"Are you talking to me?"

She raised her head, her glare narrowing as Hotch took a step into her office and closed the door.

"No, because you _lied_."

"JJ..."

She stood up suddenly, her blue eyes flashing angrily. "You lied to me, Hotch! I...just...leave me alone."

"I can't do that," he said gently, moving around the desk to stand beside her, his hands falling to his sides, "I thought I could, but..."

"Hotch," she warned menacingly, hating the way her headache began to subside as he approached. Hotch let his eyes burn into hers, and JJ shook her head in frustration. "You acted like there was something to be ashamed of!"

Without realizing it, he ran his hands over her arms. "No! I just...you were drunk! I didn't want you to think I took advantage of you!"

"But I kissed _you_, Aaron!" JJ protested.

An awkward silence fell between them, until JJ looked up at him uncertainly. "Was there?" she asked quietly.

"Was there what?"

"Something to be ashamed of..."

"You tell me, JJ," Hotch said softly. There was a spark of something that danced through her eyes, but it was quickly masked behind a faulty mask of indifference. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and he dipped his head slightly, waiting to see what she'd do.

When JJ did nothing but release a short sigh of frustration, Hotch closed the gap to dust his lips over hers.

"I swear to God, JJ, you better be in there!"

Hotch dropped his fingers from where they had rested on her cheek, moving away to the far side of the room. Emily burst into JJ's office, hastily shutting the door behind her. "Oh, thank God you're here..."

"Emily..."

"You have to help me because- "

"Em," JJ tried to interrupt, but the brunette was too far gone.

" -I slept with Morgan; and yes, it was _amazing_, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! And if Hotch finds out, he'll..."

"He'll what, Prentiss?"

She froze, eyes immediately narrowing at JJ's smirk. "You couldn't have told me he was there?"

The blonde shrugged, watching in amusement as her friend turned to see Hotch sitting on the small sofa opposite JJ's desk.

JJ herself was impressed that he had made it to the other side of the room before he was noticed.

Emily blushed. "Hey, Hotch..."

JJ sniggered and even Hotch was struggling to keep a smile contained.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about?"

Emily shook her head, backing away like a cornered animal. "Nope. No, I'm good. You...you're good?" she stammered.

Hotch smiled across at JJ. "Never better."

* * *

**A/N** Yes, we still don't know what is going to happen with Emily and Morgan, but I'll leave it up to your imagination...so, I'd love to hear about all your Christmas parties! ;) Let me know if you're still enjoying it!


	4. Sending Christmas Cards

**A/N** This author's note may seem strangely familiar, because yes. I copy and pasted, but only because I couldn't think of anything else I needed to say! Oh yeah, this has very little to with the actual prompt. Thanks so much for all the reviews on last chapter! Once again, thanks to my beta ArwenLalaith for the great help and support! I'm really hoping to get at least one more chapter done after this, and posted just in time for Christmas - if not, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4: Sending Christmas Cards

Files were scattered across the table, separated only by the occasional coffee cup and cell phone.

"Why are we doing this again?" Emily moaned, reaching for her third file.

"Because Strauss wants all completed profiles signed by at least one BAU agent and the unit chief," Reid recited.

Hotch stood up suddenly, yanking his ringing cell phone off his belt and hurrying outside.

From their various positions around the table, his team looked up at the slamming of the door, before exchanging concerned glances.

"The only person I know that can get under Hotch's skin is Hailey," Reid pointed out quietly.

Rossi nodded, restraining himself from pointing out the other blonde that obviously got their boss worked up. "Hailey and her new boyfriend are taking Jack skiing in Switzerland for the whole holiday," he explained.

Emily looked up, having previously remained on the edge of the conversation, and glanced towards Hotch. "Is he okay?" she asked.

Rossi shrugged slowly. "He will be."

"So what does everybody have planned for Christmas?" Reid asked, taking another sip of coffee.

Emily shrugged. "I'm going to see my mother," she said morosely.

Morgan chuckled. "You make it sound like a chore."

"It is!"

"What about you, kid?" Morgan continued, ignoring Emily's ongoing protests.

Reid looked up, smiling slightly and readjusting his red Santa hat. "Home to Vegas. You?"

"Three days in Chicago, and then Palm Beach, Florida, man." Emily scoffed in disgust, rolling her eyes. Knowing it would do nothing but drive her crazy, Morgan winked.

Before she could retort, the door opened again and Hotch stormed in. The team fell silent, watching him take his seat.

JJ tapped on the glass door, poking her head in. "Hey," she said quietly, not missing the way Hotch stiffened in his chair.

Coughing to break the awkward tension that had suddenly appeared, Rossi turned to JJ, watching a blush creep into her cheeks as she felt his eyes on her. "We were just talking about the holidays. What are your plans, JJ?" he asked, knowing that it was a sensitive topic with the blonde liaison. Since her break-up with Will, JJ had been a shadow of the woman they'd all known before, and the Christmas festivities hadn't done much to help.

"I don't have any," she said with a slight smile.

Morgan arched an eyebrow. "None?"

JJ shrugged. "I just don't really feel like doing much this year."

Hotch rolled his eyes, slamming down the file. "Yes, JJ, just because Will is gone, you can't have Christmas. What is wrong with you? Maybe you won't be able to send out cards that say 'With love from the LaMontagne family' this year, but who cares? You have a son who is counting on you, a family that can't wait to see you, and you're complaining about being lonely? You have no idea what real loneliness is, so do us all a favor and stop being so pathetic."

There was silence as he finally stopped talking.

Hotch froze. He hadn't just said that, had he? Not to JJ?

There was a collective intake of breath, and Hotch looked away in mortification. He dared a glance towards JJ, sinking down in his seat.

She stared at him, the shock quickly giving way to stunned hurt and, much to her dismay, felt tears pricking the back of her eyes. "Right. Well." She took a moment to control her voice. "I just came to say hi, so..."

Hearing her leave, Hotch managed to lift his eyes from the desk. Morgan and Prentiss fixed him with icy glares, eyes narrowed fiercely. "Good job, Hotch. Way to go," Morgan said angrily.

Hotch remained silent, still trying to forget the betrayal on the blonde agent's face.

Emily threw a pen at him, missing his head by an inch. "I can't believe you!"

At the pure rage in her voice, Reid cowered behind a folder, and even Rossi flinched at what Hotch had unleashed.

"What the hell gives you the right to treat JJ like that? We get that you hate Christmas, and not being with Jack must really suck, but don't you think that out of everybody, JJ is the one who understands best of all? Then you go and make her _cry _by _trivializing_ her broken heart!"

Hotch was a school-boy being told off and, to make matters worse, he knew he deserved every single moment of it.

Emily took a deep breath, her cheeks red, and dropped her voice to a reasonable level. "JJ has never done anything to _anyone_ to deserve being treated like that, Hotch, and you know it. And, just for when you go crawling back, JJ's family is in Aspen this year. She wasn't invited."

He was surprised the door didn't fall off its hinges with the way Emily flung it open, and Hotch released a slow sigh as she left.

Morgan scoffed in distaste. "You can be a real son of a bitch sometimes," he said quietly, following the brunette.

Having so far kept his mouth shut, Reid looked towards Rossi and, receiving a nod, hastily left the two older men alone.

"Well, that was fun," Dave murmured.

In a sudden loss of control, Hotch angrily swept the folders onto the floor, sending papers scattering and swearing loudly. He ran his hands through his hair. "Dammit! She... She just...gets under my skin!"

Dave sat back in his seat. "Who are we talking about, Aaron? Hailey or JJ?" he asked evenly.

Hotch stopped pacing, his hands falling back to his sides. He blew out a long sigh. "I...I don't know."

* * *

Hearing a knock at her door, JJ wiped the trails of mascara from her cheeks. "Come in," she called, knowing that there was no way to hide the tremor in her voice.

Garcia opened the door. Seeing the tears lingering on her friend's face, Garcia swiftly crossed the office. "Oh, my girl..." she murmured, wrapping her arms around JJ just as the blonde promptly burst into tears again.

"The divorce papers came through this morning."

Garcia sat down on the desk, taking JJ's hands between her own. "Listen to me. Agent Hotstuff screwed up. Big time. But you know that he didn't mean it. I mean, this is Aaron Hotchner we're talking about. Aaron Hotchner who looks at you like you're the next best thing to whipped cream."

JJ sniffed, once again wiping her eyes. She closed her eyes, a few more silent tears escaping down the bridge of her nose.

"I have work to do," she said miserably, turning away from Garcia.

"Sweetie..." the blonde technician tried, but JJ had already shut herself down.

"Please, Garcia."

Stifling a sigh, Penelope stood up and moved towards the door. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Somehow, despite the fact they were working in the same area, Hotch and JJ managed to go six hours without contact.

They were both miserable, but they were alone and miserable, which was probably less dangerous in the long run.

But there was only so long the BAU could keep them apart. On his way towards his office, Hotch stopped short as a blonde figure collided with his chest.

JJ stared up at him, hurt immediately returning to her face, and hastily took a step back. His hands had come to rest on her elbows, holding her steady, and the male agent pulled his fingers back as if they had been burnt.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Hotch let his critical stare drift over her, feeling a stab to his heart at each sign that she had been crying. "Why weren't you invited to Aspen?" he asked suddenly.

JJ's eyes shot to his, a flicker of something unreadable coming and then going before he could catch it. "Because I'm the first person in my family to get divorced," she replied flatly and then she was gone, leaving him feeling more like an idiot than ever before.

They both stuck to their separate offices for the rest of the afternoon, occasionally dashing to the coffee machine before retreating behind closed doors.

At the flash of blonde hair that seemed to disappear before he could see it, Morgan sighed, setting his pen down on the desk. He looked over to Prentiss, pleased to note that she too seemed to be looking after JJ in confusion.

"She's pretty upset," he pointed out.

Emily arched a delicate eyebrow. "Do you blame her?" she replied and Morgan shook his head.

"No. Hotch was way outta line."

"I just don't understand why he flew off the handle like that," Emily continued thoughtfully, "It was so un...Hotch-like."

"Because he loves her."

They turned to look at Rossi in surprise, wearing identical expressions of confused disbelief.

"Hotch is in love with JJ," the older agent clarified, perching on the edge of a desk, "She just doesn't know it yet. I'm not even certain _Hotch_ knows it yet."

"But... Hailey!" Emily spluttered, "Will!"

Rossi nodded slowly. "Exactly."

* * *

JJ stopped as she realized her office door was ajar. Looking around for anyone suspicious, she frowned, pushing it open and taking a single step inside.

"Hello?"

Getting no reply and doing a quick sweep, JJ moved further towards her desk. She sat down, her frown deepening at the Christmas card and red gift box sitting in the centre of her workspace.

Reaching for the box first, she gingerly pulled the lid off, fingers parting the red tissue paper inside. Her hand touched something cold, round, and with the tiniest smile curving her lips, JJ lifted out a snow-globe.

She shook it, watching snow fall down around the tiny cabin inside. Setting it aside, she opened the card, not bothering to admire the picture on the outside, instead more eager to get to the message.

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**Aaron**_

* * *

He had been the last to leave, and, as far as he was aware, was the first to arrive the next morning. Hotch dropped his briefcase onto his chair, removing his coat and hanging it up on the rack.

Turning back to his desk, he stopped. A slow smile spread from the corner of his mouth, his fingers picking up the Christmas hat that had mysteriously appeared on his desk. His smile grew at the stitching: _SCROOGE._

A small Christmas card was stuck to the furry trim and Hotch sat down to read it. He chuckled.

_**Buy me dinner and I might consider your apology.**_

_**JJ**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N **Yeah...I don't know if JJ would have forgiven him that quickly, but it's called FanFiction for a reason, right? I might, at some point, write something about that dinner. In the mean time, I'm totally stuck on what to do for 'Finding A Parking Space' - any ideas would be greatly appreciated! :)


	5. Five Months Of Bills

**A/N **LOL, this will obviously be my last update before Christmas, so I'm really sorry to everybody who thinks Christmas stories are only acceptable up to the 25th! ;) Now we have a totally random chapter, with a little bit of Morgan/Prentiss thrown in for seasonal cheer. Thanks for all the great suggestions and reviews. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Five Months Of Bills

(for the purposes of this story, Morgan has his own office, which is somewhere near Hotch's and Rossi's, and JJ's office is far closer than they make it look on the show)

"Have you seen this?" Emily said, as outraged as JJ had ever heard her.

The blonde agent frowned, following her friend's pointing finger. "Seen what?"

"This! To raise money for charity, Strauss is _ordering _all the female _agents_ under 40 to take part in this...this...this!"

JJ fought back a smile as she scanned over the page taped to the wall. "A photo shoot?"

"For a calendar!" Emily exploded.

JJ took an involuntary step back. "Wow. Uh...Okay...calm down?"

The brunette was already gone, her long hair flying out behind her, and JJ couldn't help but wince at the poor unfortunate soul who was about to have his day ruined.

"HOTCH!"

The unit chief looked up from his desk just as his door flew open and Prentiss stormed into the office. "Yes, Emily?" he said, knowing his calm would do nothing but further enrage her. JJ appeared behind her, a smirk curving her lips.

Emily slapped a piece of paper down in front of him. "You have to stop this."

Hotch peered around her to JJ, a rare smile breaking free. "I'd appreciate a little warning next time."

* * *

After Emily's three day rant about the injustices of working in an male-oriented field with little or no compassion for its female employees, Hotch had banned the subject of the photo shoot until it was over.

The group of photographers and make-up artists set themselves up in an unused briefing room, closing the blinds and filling the building with mystery.

"How'd it go?" Hotch asked quietly, catching JJ just as she hurried away from the room full of cameras. She glanced up at him, her eyebrow twitching, then walked away without a word.

He chuckled to himself. "That well, huh?"

* * *

Two days later and nothing else had been said about the charity photos in fear of invoking Emily's wrath.

As the four men sat around eating Christmas cake and Rossi's pumpkin pie, Garcia hurried into the room. "The photos are here!" she said excitedly, "Free sneak-peeks on me!"

Morgan and Reid hurried after her, closely followed by Hotch and Rossi.

"I thought the photos weren't going to be available?" Hotch asked.

Rossi chuckled. "This is Garcia, anything's possible..."

Garcia beckoned them closer.

Reid frowned thoughtfully. "Have Emily and JJ seen? Because I don't think we should look if they haven't."

"Chill out, boy child, they were first on my list."

"Baby girl, you know you want to let me see..."

"Go ahead, my chocolate prince. Drool away."

Morgan and Reid grabbed the file of photos, flipping it open with wide eyes.

Rossi stood beside Garcia, his arms folded. "How'd our girls do?" he asked quietly.

Garcia nodded proudly. "Princess Prentiss got January, and Jayje got December. The best looking by far."

"Is Emily still venting feminist anger?" Rossi asked, halfway between amused and concerned.

Garcia pointed towards the door. "Not Emily..."

"...and I just don't see why I had to wear that stupid thing!"

Hotch chuckled at JJ's irate voice, hiding his smile just as she stormed into the room.

Emily followed behind, smirking. "Jayje, I thought I was supposed to be the morally outraged one? And it's really not that bad..."

"I haven't worn anything that short since high school!"

Garcia wrapped an arm around the disgruntled blonde. "Come, my itty bitty pretty one. Be happy."

"I hate Christmas," JJ muttered.

Reid patted her other arm, looking just as awkward doing it as they had ever seen him.

"At least you don't have a whole load of bills to pay," he pointed out slowly.

JJ frowned in confusion. "What has that got to do with anything?"

Reid shrugged, a lopsided smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I was trying to be comforting. Emily says I need to work on my understanding of verbal methods of communication during periods of time when the people around me are..."

"Reid," Emily laughed softly, and his mouth clamped shut.

"Sorry."

The team settled into the seats, lively conversation breaking out. Smirking, Hotch reached for the photos.

As he took a seat beside her, JJ sighed in exasperation. "Not you as well..." she muttered.

Hotch shrugged. "I promise I will keep all comments to myself," he said gently, keeping his voice low so as not to alert the others. She glared at him. Hotch flipped open the top page and immediately heard his breath catch in his throat.

JJ smirked up at him from the photograph, wearing the tiniest red dress he had ever seen. Her arms were folded over her chest, the lights from the Christmas tree making her golden hair even more like a halo.

His eyes roaming over the page, Hotch failed to suppress a grin at the knee-high black leather boots adding three inches to her height, and the lumpy sack of presents at her feet.

Hotch glanced up, meeting JJ's disgusted glare.

"Go ahead and say it," she said bitterly.

"I like the fur," Hotch deadpanned.

JJ blinked in surprise. "That's it?"

"Nothing else needs to be said."

"But... But you're a man!" she said pathetically and then blushed bright red at how stupid she sounded.

Hotch nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Never mind," JJ sighed in defeat. Studying her for a moment, Hotch cleared his throat. Morgan raised a questioning eyebrow, looking back over his shoulder.

"I believe you still have work to do?" he reminded, reading the exasperation in JJ's eyes that told him she was close to really losing her temper.

Ignoring the heavy sighs from his team, Hotch settled back in his seat, so deep in thought that he didn't even realize she was gone.

* * *

JJ was in a foul mood and the excited hype buzzing around did nothing to help.

Hotch stopped Garcia and Emily as they hurried away from JJ's office.

"Is there a fire I should be aware of?" he asked in amusement.

Garcia narrowed her eyes. "This is no time for joking, sir. JJ's possessed."

"JJ's possessed," he echoed.

Emily nodded vigorously. "It's worse than the time she found out Garcia had set her up on a blind date with that guy from Counter Terrorism."

Hotch smirked, remembering JJ's weeklong boycott of anything vaguely romantic. "Any idea why?"

"The calendar. Something's got her panties in a bunch."

Flashes of JJ's underwear appeared in his mind, and he cleared his throat to get rid of the lump. "Should I put on my vest before I go in there?" he asked.

Garcia nodded gravely. "We'll send in a rescue party if we don't hear from you."

Hotch shook his head as they hurried away. After tapping lightly on her door and not getting an answer, he stepped inside, finding her facing away from him.

JJ jumped as his hand landed on her back. "Jesus, Hotch..."

Hotch chuckled apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She blew out a long sigh of relief. "What do you need?"

"The latest set of consults."

She wheeled her chair to the filing cabinet and Hotch waited patiently, his hands in his pockets. Looking down, a frown creased his brow. "JJ..." he began, bending down to reach something out of the trash can.

She turned, her eyes clouding in guilt when she saw what he had in his hands.

"Why?" he asked simply.

JJ shrugged. "I didn't want to look at them."

Hotch set the photos down on the desk, flipping it open. "So you stuffed them in the trash?"

He watched a heated blush rise in her cheeks. JJ cleared her throat, wondering why he was pushing for an answer. She handed him a pile of files, doing her very best to avoid eye contact. "I guess I'll see you later..." she attempted, but he was already setting himself down on her sofa.

"What's your problem with the photos?" he asked gently.

JJ glanced up. "You don't know?"

A rare grin cracked across his face. "No, I do. I just thought you might appreciate the chance to get it off your chest."

She hesitated, before giving up and waving a vague hand at the envelope. "There are no men in there," she said. Hotch nodded, glad that his idea wasn't way off. JJ continued, flicking through the pages. "None of these women are unattractive. I mean, Emily and I...it's just..."

"You think that now people have seen how beautiful you are, they're going to believe you aren't capable of doing your job?"

JJ stared at him, blinking. "Did you just say I was beautiful?" she asked in a small voice.

Hotch bent his head, smirking teasingly. "I meant women in general," he murmured. The look on JJ's face told him that she didn't believe him.

When she remained silent for longer than he had expected, Hotch glanced up, finding her staring at him curiously.

"You said I was beautiful," she repeated.

He blinked, the pulse at the base of his throat pounding away as JJ gave him a shy smile. "I...I...yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's true," he replied, growing braver, "And because if I can't say it any other time of year, I should be able to say it now, because it's Christmas."

Hotch leant forward, waiting to see what she would do. JJ heard her breath hitch, their eyes still locked together and full of unspoken questions.

His lips barely touched hers, but it was more than enough to make him understand that nothing else would ever be good enough.

Aaron Hotchner was already a spoiled man.

* * *

Ten feet away, Morgan leant forward, his dark gaze fixed on the woman working at her desk. His forearms rested on the railing, his brow furrowed as he watched her work. There had just been something about her that stood out from the collection of photographs, that made him sit up and pay far more attention than before.

And Morgan wasn't sure why.

Emily glanced up, feeling his eyes burning a hole in the top of her head.

"Is there a problem?" she asked mildly, knowing full well what he would say.

Derek stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. "No," he said quietly, turning back into his office.

Emily heard the door shut, released a soft sigh and dared a glance towards the photos at the end of her desk.

She couldn't help but think that maybe they hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Emily stood, her mind made up in a split second. She took the steps up to his office, before being struck by a fierce doubt.

Maybe she'd read him wrong. Maybe the emotion in Morgan's eyes had been nothing more than friendly curiosity. After all, it wasn't his fault that she had feelings for him...

Overcome by a sudden wave of bravery, Emily knocked on the door, pushing it open. "Why are you still here?"

Derek looked up, seeing her in the doorway and failing to keep his eyes from wandering over her figure. He cleared his throat. "Just finishing up. You?"

"Putting off driving in this weather."

"Is Hotch around?"

Emily chuckled, moving further into the office. "Last I knew, he was with JJ," she said in amusement.

"What do you mean...oh. Really?"

He automatically looked towards the bullpen. Emily nodded at his questioning eyebrow. "Pretty much, yeah. It's been a long time coming, though. Did you see the way he was drooling over JJ's photos?"

Morgan swallowed. _No, because I was too busy drooling over you._

"Yeah," he lied, "Man's got a serious case of the butterflies."

"Anyway, I better get going," Emily said with a smile, "I'll see you...tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. 'Night, Prentiss."

She hesitated in the doorway, glancing over shoulder.

Morgan didn't look up, but a smirk began to curve the lines of his mouth. "Was there something else, Prentiss?"

She felt like wiping the smugness off his face, but determining the frustration from the sudden urge to kiss him was where Emily seemed to be falling down.

"Buy you a drink?" she asked tentatively.

Morgan smirked, standing up to get his jacket. "Sure. Hey, Em?"

"Yes?"

"What's the chance I can get you into that dress JJ was wearing?"

* * *

**A/N **Once again, I really hope you all have fantastic celebrations! :)


	6. Facing The InLaws

**A/N **Just a little warning: this is primarily a Morgan/Prentiss chapter. I know some people aren't so keen of that pairing, so feel free to skip this update! :) There is a little JJ/Hotch thrown in for good measure. I hope everybody had great celebrations, and for those of you enjoying Christmas, I hope Santa was very kind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Facing The In-Laws

The sun had barely had a chance to rise over the city when Derek Morgan heard his alarm go off.

As the radio announced the time, he rolled over, a smile spreading over his face at the warm body beside him. He swept her hair aside, his lips gentle against her cheek and his hand circling her bare hip. "Wake up, Em," he whispered.

She swatted at his hand. "'s too early..."

Morgan pressed a trail of kisses along her collarbone, chuckling at the groan that emanated from the pile of sheets beside him. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he teased.

There was a growl of frustration. "You do know that Sleeping Beauty was a _blonde_ idiot who had no common sense and stabbed herself with a poisoned needle?"

"I know that, smart ass. I happen to think Sleeping Beauty is the most beautiful princess that ever lived," Morgan teased, rolling over to cover her body with his.

The covers were thrown back, a pair of dark brown eyes appearing over the sheet to glare at him. "Oh really?"

"Really."

Before Emily could protest further, Morgan trapped her lips beneath his, smirking in satisfaction as her arms wound around his neck.

After a moment, he pulled away, chuckling at the muffled groan that Emily let slip.

"Can't we just spend the whole holiday in bed?"

"As fun as that sounds, nope. Get up," he ordered, "We have a flight to catch. Speaking of which, I gotta call Jayje."

"Have fun," Emily laughed, "JJ is worse than I am in the morning."

Ten minutes later and Morgan was finding out exactly how much worse.

"Come on, Derek!" JJ whined and, if he wasn't already fearing for his life, he would have laughed. "It's the 23rd of December, Aaron and I are _trying _to celebrate our first Christmas together, Jack's with Hailey, Henry's with Will, and I can't even remember what sex feels like, so _please__! _Stop calling."

His eyes widened. "Wow... I'm hanging up now. Thanks for the jet."

"Good. And you're welcome."

He'd forgotten how much JJ scared him.

* * *

Emily's protests continued for the whole flight, plus the drive from the airport to his mother's house.

"Oh, come on, Em! We made this plan _together_!" Morgan said in exasperation.

She narrowed her eyes. "No, _you_ made the plan. I just nodded along because I wasn't really listening."

Shutting the car door, Morgan couldn't help but laugh at the pout of her lips and reached out to pull her towards him. He bent his head, teasing her mouth into a smile beneath his. "If things get too crazy, we'll make up some sort of crazy psychopath in DC, okay?"

Emily let out a reluctant laugh, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Deal."

He released her, setting off up the path with Emily in tow.

"I've changed my mind," she said as they approached the front door, trying to prise her hand from his, "I'll meet them next year."

"Move your ass, Prentiss."

"Morgan!" Emily hissed, "Morgan, wait!"

Ignoring her protests, he continued to pull her up the path, his grip gentle but firm on her wrist.

"Derek!" she whined and he finally stopped, turning to look down at her. Seeing the uncertainty and barely masked fear in her eyes, he sighed. "Em, it's my mom. And my sisters. All of whom you've met before," he pointed out.

"Yeah, when I was trying to prove you hadn't murdered anybody! There wasn't exactly time for 'Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss and I'm dating your son'!"

"Oh, really?"

Neither of them had heard the front door open and, as Emily felt her cheeks flame red, Sarah Morgan arched an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to be telling me, Derek?" his sister said. Emily realized that she couldn't think of a time she'd been this intimidated and she hadn't even made it past the doorstep.

"Sarah, this is my girlfriend. Emily Pre..."

"_Agent_ Prentiss?" Morgan's other sister appeared in the hall, a confused frown creasing her brow.

Morgan bit his lip at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Emily's face, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, Desi."

"Is there a case?" she asked, "Where's the rest of your team?"

Sarah folded her arms over her chest, leaning menacingly against the doorframe. "Oh, there's no case. I think there's a little bit of inter-office _liaising_ going on..."

Suddenly defensive, Desiree copied her sister's stance, fixing Emily with an accusing stare. "Oh, really?"

"Girls, let them inside. You're letting all the hot air out," came a third voice from inside. The two women stepped back, turning away to allow Morgan and Emily through the doorway.

His mother greeted them with a cheerful smile and open arms. "Agent Prentiss," she said, with only the slightest hint of surprise, "It's good to see you again."

Emily felt a relieved smile spread from the corner of her lips. "Mrs. Morgan."

The older woman chuckled knowingly. "This isn't like last time. You can call me Fran."

"Emily," the brunette replied.

Morgan ushered the two women down the corridor, pressing a quick kiss to both of their cheeks. "How are you doing, Mama?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Day to day, baby."

They disappeared into the kitchen, muted voices floating back and the occasional sharp glance shot in her direction, Emily hovered in the doorway, fidgeting uneasily.

"Emily?" Fran Morgan appeared at the end of the hall, a smile on her face and an apron tied around her waist. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm just a little tired out from the journey. May I use your bathroom?" Emily replied, lying through her teeth, desperate to escape.

Fran nodded, her eyes sparking with unbridled amusement. "Up the stairs," she said, "First door on the right."

Her cell phone was in her hand the moment the bathroom door was shut and locked.

"Jareau."

"You have to help me!"

JJ laughed, all professionalism gone at her friend's frantic cry. "What are you doing? You must have just got there."

"They hate me!" Emily hissed into the phone. She heard the ill-concealed chuckle from the other end of the phone and released a frustrated growl.

"I'm sure they don't hate you, Emily," JJ said soothingly.

The brunette scoffed, "Oh, please. Hotch's mother loved you from the moment she met you."

"Em, she found out we were dating through national television."

"I don't think I ever heard that story..."

"Straying camera during Strauss' speech. Caught his hand somewhere it shouldn't have been. Came up during my next press conference..."

"Gross," Emily replied.

"Yeah, well, it worked out alright for me." At the soft tone her friend's voice had taken on, Emily rolled her eyes and listened as a struggle broke out at the other end of the phone. She heard a muffled 'oomph' followed by JJ's giggle.

"Prentiss?"

She sighed miserably at the breathless voice in her ear. "Hey, Hotch."

"Where are you?" her boss asked curiously.

Emily sighed again. "Hiding," she said sadly.

Another giggle in the background. "Hiding?"

"At Morgan's mother's house."

"At Morgan's mother's house?" Hotch echoed.

"If you're only going to echo what I say, put Jayje back on the phone. At least she _tried _to make me feel better."

Hotch chuckled, then obviously passed the phone back to JJ, because there was a heavy sigh in Emily's ear. "Listen to me: You are in love with Derek Morgan. Derek Morgan is in love with you," JJ stated, "Now, stop hiding and go downstairs or I'll tell Garcia about your little..._secret_ and how I knew before she did..."

Emily gasped. "You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

As the dial tone filled her ear, Emily groaned. After a while of contemplative stewing, she stood up, ironed out the creases in her jeans, and opened the bathroom door.

"...I can't believe you'd date a _co-worker_! Why would you jeopardize your career?"

She hesitated, listening to Sarah's angry shout, feeling her heart drop to the very pit of her stomach.

Morgan's reply made warmth spread through her chest. "Because I love her."

Somebody scoffed, but which sister it was, Emily didn't know. "Right. Like you loved Lisa and Carly and Michelle..."

The dark haired agent sat down on the stairs, listening to the argument brewing behind the closed door.

"They don't mean to be rude..." She turned just in time to see Morgan's mother sit down on the step below her.

"Oh no," Emily began, hoping that her emotions really hadn't been that evident, "It's alright..."

"No, it's not," the older woman interrupted sadly, "It's completely un-alright."

There was a pause, before Emily chuckled softly. "I think understand their concerns. I mean, last time I was here, I had to investigate Derek for murder. Now jump to here..."

Fran Morgan was about to reply when the living room door was flung open.

Emily shifted uncomfortably as Sarah and Desiree came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "We'd really like it if you would come and help us make gingerbread," Sarah said through gritted teeth.

Desiree, who even went as far as to send Emily a smile, nodded. "It's a family tradition. You should join in."

Emily looked up at Fran in confusion and her expression must have been amusing, because Derek's mother laughed, nudging her gently. "Go on, honey. They'll be fine now."

"Why don't I believe that?" Emily muttered.

The older woman grinned, her eyes shining in a way that was far too familiar to the FBI agent. "They're just a little put out because Derek most likely threatened to run extensive background checks on each and every man in their lives."

Emily blinked in surprise, watching Mrs. Morgan head down the steps. "Really?"

"Really."

Emily sighed, rubbing her hands on her thighs. "What have I got myself into?"

* * *

"...I love you, Derek, but meeting your family is like swimming in shark-infested waters."

Morgan dropped their bags to the floor. "I think they secretly liked you."

Shooting him an amused smirk, Emily sank down into the padded leather seat and let out a heavy sigh. "I am eternally grateful to JJ for letting us use the jet," she groaned.

Morgan chuckled, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Did you have a good time?"

Emily leaned into him. "I did," she admitted with a smile, "Your mom is really great."

Morgan kissed her forehead. "My sister's didn't give you too hard a time, did they?" he teased.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You know, I enjoyed it just about as much as interviewing serial killers."

His chuckle was low in her ear. "But you _do_ enjoy that. And you haven't answered my question..."

"No, they didn't. I think they were just surprised."

Morgan pulled her into his lap, grinning.

Emily rolled her eyes, her hands finding a place on each of his shoulders.

"Wait until we tell them you're pregnant..."

* * *

**A/N **Once again, reviews are always appreciated! :) Thanks to everybody who has given me suggestions for Chapter 9 - I think I'm sorted now!


	7. Charities And Donations

**A/N **You guys really don't like Morgan/Prentiss, huh? LOL, I hope this will be received in a better light - it picks up a week or so after 'Five Months Of Bills'. Thanks to ArwenLalaith for her beta-work and also thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Charities And Donations

**(picks up a week after Chapter 5)**

JJ sighed as Emily sat down opposite her. "You want to talk about it?"

She glanced up. "Talk about what?"

Her friend smirked, folding one knee over the other. "Why you're doing your very best to avoid Hotch."

"I'm not," JJ replied quickly.

Emily arched a delicate eyebrow. She gave a chuckle that was low in her throat, watching the blonde toss an annoyed glare in her direction. "Jayje, if _I've_ noticed the Arctic wasteland that has suddenly appeared between you and Hotch, then you can bet your bottom dollar that _he_ has!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was a lame attempt at ignorance, and JJ regretted it the moment the words left her mouth.

Emily scoffed, "Oh please. Something happened between you and Hotch after the calendar thing and you freaked out. Tell me, JJ, have I hit the nail on the head yet?"

JJ sighed reluctantly, her head falling into her hands. "I screwed up, Em," she admitted, "I screwed up big time..."

_They spoke at the same time._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_We can't do this."_

_Hotch blinked in surprise. "What?"_

_JJ dared herself to lift her eyes off the floor, but couldn't.__ "__We can't have a relationship, Aaron. We can't even __**try**__ to have a relationship, let alone pull one off in the long run," she explained softly. _

_Hotch heard his breath catch.__ "__'Pull one off'?"_

_She remained silent._

"_So that's it?" he said, not bothering to conceal his hurt beneath the cold tone his voice had taken on._

_JJ nodded, her bottom lip trembling. _

_Hotch felt his eyes narrow__and turned away before she could see the pain.__ "__I see. Well...if you wouldn't mind, I've got work to do?"_

_She blinked back tears, already wishing she could take her words back if it meant he wouldn't look so broken.__ "__Sure. I'll...__ Y__eah."_

"You're an idiot," Emily said as JJ finished her recollection.

The blonde nodded miserably. "I know."

"Are you going to tell him you were wrong?"

"No."

"Then you're an even bigger idiot," Emily replied sharply, standing up and leaving JJ alone.

She dropped her head to the desk, taking pleasure in the dull thud. "I need coffee," she whispered to herself, dragging herself out of the chair.

Stepping out of her office to see Garcia heading in her general direction, JJ sped up, hurrying away from the technician dressed in green and red.

Garcia's voice seemed to rise in both pitch and volume. "Don't walk away from me, JJ!"

Reluctantly, JJ stopped, starting in surprise at the trail of children suddenly surrounding her.

Garcia waved the bucket under her nose. "Pay up, Barbie," she said, "Dig deep."

"What am I giving my money to?" she asked warily.

"The 'Make A Wish' foundation."

JJ arched an eyebrow, waving a slim hand at the children staring at her expectantly. "You want to tell me what's going on, so I can do the paperwork now?"

Garcia gave an exasperated sigh. "I got permission from Strauss to let these little guys come in to help me fundraise. Turns out our Wicked Witch of the West isn't so wicked after all."

"Just make sure they stay with you, okay?" JJ said, continuing towards her office.

Garcia scoffed, "Oh, come on. How hard can it be looking after eight kids for a couple of hours?"

JJ smirked. "Try it out, then let me know."

"Try what out?"

Garcia beamed at the voice from behind her, turning to throw her arms around Kevin as he eyed the children in consternation. "I'm so glad you're here!" she went on quickly, "You're just in time to help me give these guys a tour!"

"These...these kids?"

"Oh, honey, you'll be fine. Think of them as my charges."

Kevin pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, smiling broadly. "I think you make a wonderful fairy godmother," he said.

Seeing the glare Garcia was sending him, JJ chuckled. "She's an elf," she whispered, patting Kevin's shoulder, "Not a fairy."

Garcia stomped off, the train of children hurrying behind her. "Get the team, Jayje!"

Ten minutes later, the group of children stared in awe as the BAU agents trailed into the room. Garcia waved a hand at the children. "BAU, meet Sam, Erin, Tyler, Jacob, Sasha, Nicky, Simon, and Katie."

JJ and Emily exchanged glances, simultaneously moving towards the cluster of three girls nearby.

"Hello," Emily said softly, crouching down, "Who are you?"

"Katie," one of them whispered, her thumb barely leaving her mouth.

Emily felt a pang of longing strike her heart at the shy smile directed at her. "Hi, Katie. I'm Emily."

As Katie waved her teddy bear in Emily's direction, JJ felt a hand tug at her pant leg and looked down. A pair of chocolate eyes stared back. "Hey," JJ said in surprise, a smile forming around her lips, "You must be...Sasha?"

Sasha nodded. "I'm seven years old," she said proudly. JJ sat down, watching Sasha come closer.

The eldest of the three, who by process of elimination had to be Erin, studied her warily. "Are you with the FBI?" she asked.

JJ nodded. "Agent Jareau. You can call me JJ."

Sasha gasped, her dark brown eyes widening and her mouth forming an 'O'. "Agent? But you're so pretty!"

JJ blushed and hoped that Hotch wasn't nearby. Emily stifled a chuckle, perfectly content with Katie sitting comfortably in her lap.

"Thank you," JJ replied with a smile.

Erin sighed in exasperation, her attention fixed elsewhere. "Those guys can be so stupid," she muttered.

JJ chuckled, following her line of vision to the other side of the room, where Morgan was surrounded by three boys of varying ages.

"Boys generally are," JJ replied conspiratorially, failing to hide her eye roll as Morgan flexed his biceps.

Erin allowed a small smile to grace her thus-far serious face, pointing to a fourth boy. "Jacob's the only smart one."

"Which would explain why he's getting on with Reid like a house on fire," Emily pointed out, smirking.

JJ laughed. "Who's the other boy?" she continued.

Erin's smile disappeared. "We don't know. He never plays with anybody."

"No?" JJ questioned, her brow furrowing.

Sasha shook her head fiercely. "His Daddy scares me," she whispered. JJ unconsciously rubbed the little girl's back and even Erin took a step closer.

Hotch was trying not to make it obvious that he was watching her. A small figure hurried past him, bumping him out of the way.

"Sorry, mister," came the mumbled apology.

"It's alright," Hotch said absently, a frown creasing his brow as JJ managed to catch his attention again. She nodded towards the far corner and he turned, silently observing the boy who had run into him huddled against the wall.

Like he was trying to make himself disappear, Hotch realized.

His eyes found hers, and Hotch stifled a sigh at the way she was silently begging him to do something.

JJ breathed a sigh of relief as he straightened, moving around the edge of the room. He gave her a small nod, before turning away from her.

"Hi," he said quietly.

The boy jumped, spinning around with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to!"

Hotch felt his heart plummet and crouched down. "My name's Aaron. What's yours?"

The boy was silent, staring at the floor and scuffing his shoes. "Simon," he said eventually.

"It's nice to meet you, Simon," Hotch said. He reached out, but hesitated as Simon flinched away from the hand coming towards him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said anxiously, his arms flying to cover his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

Glancing around to see if JJ was still watching, sighing when he found that she wasn't, Hotch gently peeled the boy's hands away from his face. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly.

Simon stared down at his hands held between Hotch's and, after what seemed like forever, nodded slowly.

Having watched the boy for a moment, Hotch pulled two chairs across and sat down.

"I have a son who's about your age. He's really into Transformers."

A tiny smile appeared on Simon's face. "I like them."

"Really?" Hotch replied in mock surprise, "Which one is your favorite?"

It seemed like they barely had a chance to get talking when Garcia touched him gently on the shoulder.

"Sir, it's time."

He looked up, seeing the sympathy clouding her eyes, and nodded reluctantly. "We'll be right there."

Simon shook his head fiercely. "But I don't want to go!"

"I know, buddy," Hotch said quietly, "I know."

"Can't I stay here with you?"

Hotch chuckled. "I work all the time. You wouldn't have much fun."

"I will! I will!"

"I'm sorry, Simon," Hotch murmured, pushing the little boy towards his teacher, "Now, be a good boy."

"Okay..." Simon said miserably, following after his friends.

Feeling as though he had just broken a piece of his heart off and tossed it in the trash, Hotch turned to leave, not being able to stand long goodbyes.

He had just made it to the entrance of the bullpen when she called after him. "Hotch."

"Not now," he replied sharply.

JJ caught his arm. "I know you're mad at me, but please. Just listen."

Hotch blew out a long breath, peeling his sleeve from her grasp and raising a questioning eyebrow.

She nodded gratefully, folding her arms. "I dug around a little. Simon Sands, five years old. Mother was killed in a car accident three months ago. Numerous hospital records, ultimately leading to Simon's removal from his father last week," JJ explained in a soft voice.

Hotch closed his eyes against a mixture of anger and memory, then stepped away from her, schooling his features behind a mask of cool indifference.

"He's in care now. What do you want me to do?"

His coldness was like a sucker-punch to her gut, but JJ held his gaze.

"I don't care," she replied evenly, "But do _something_."

As she turned on her heel, away from him and back to Emily, Hotch bit back a curse. He followed her path, his eyes tightening at the corners when he caught the glances the two women tossed him; one disapproving and disdainful, the other full of hurt and regret.

He didn't like hurting JJ. Especially not at Christmas.

Making up his mind, Hotch walked swiftly towards them, easily closing the distance between the desks and the group of children.

"Simon!"

The little boy turned at the sound of his name, eyes widening in surprise. Hotch knelt down and there was brief pause before small arms wrapped around his neck.

"If you need somebody," Hotch whispered, "You call me, okay?"

Simon nodded, pulling back just far enough for Hotch to see the frown creasing his brow. "But I don't got your number."

The agent chuckled, reaching into his back pocket for a business card. "Keep it. Now, go catch up with the others."

Simon hurried after the others, who had been held up at the elevator, then turned back.

"I think that pretty lady with blue eyes wants you to kiss her," he said uncertainly.

Hotch blinked in surprise. "You do?"

"I think so."

The elevator doors opened, and Simon hurried towards his teacher. "Merry Christmas, Aaron!"

"Merry Christmas, Simon!" He watched the doors close on a group of smiling faces.

Overcome by a renewed bravery, Hotch pushed the doors open. Her back was to him and, walking across, he pulled her around to face him.

JJ barely had a chance to breathe when his hand was tightening around her wrist and his lips were crashing down on hers.

Emily blinked, her mouth forming an 'O', taken aback at Hotch's sudden display of brazen forwardness.

The blonde agent knew her whole body was completely unresponsive, but was too surprised to do anything about it. Hotch let his hand grip the back of her neck, coaxing her lips to move beneath his. He straightened, his entire body surrounding hers and not caring that they were in plain sight.

"I'd walk to the ends of the Earth before I give this up," he murmured.

Up on the steps, Garcia grinned as Morgan and Emily each reluctantly dropped a twenty into her collection bucket.

"Thanks, guys," Morgan grumbled, "You just cost me twenty bucks."

JJ finally managed to tear her smiling lips away from Hotch's, tossing an amused glance over her shoulder.

"How?"

Garcia gestured to the bucket.

"I bet them I could get you two together by the end of the day," she explained brightly, "Turns out you've just found your Christmas spirit again."

* * *

**A/N **If you have a moment, please let me know what you think! I really appreciate all your feedback!


	8. Buy Me Something, Dad!

**A/N **I really hope you guys like this chapter! I think it's probably one of my favorites. Also, thanks for the great reviews - I really appreciate the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Buy Me Something, Dad!**

"Daaaad?"

"No."

"Can I get that ball?"

"Sorry, bud."

"Can I get some candy?"

"We're going to have dinner soon."

"But what if I get hungry _now_? What if I..."

Hotch manoeuvred himself around a screaming toddler, offering a grateful prayer of thanks to the Heavens when he was clear of the noise.

"Dad?"

"Jack."

"Can I get...?"

Jack's voice stopped suddenly, and Hotch turned, his chest tightening when he realized the boy wasn't where he had been a moment before.

"Jack?" he said, dropping the milk carton into the cart, "Jack!"

"Right here, Daddy."

Hotch turned back in the opposite direction. Jack's face peered around a pair of legs, legs that Hotch had spent many hours admiring from a distance. His eyes finally travelled up her body to her face, greeted by a smirk.

"Hi," JJ said simply, watching the smallest of embarrassed blushes creep over his cheeks.

Hotch cleared his throat. "JJ...what are you doing here?"

It hadn't been quite what he intended to say, but JJ didn't seem to mind. She let her free hand fall to Jack's head, using the other to show Hotch the pumpkin pie she had picked up.

"I didn't have time to make one myself," she explained. Hotch smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

"So what about you? Last minute shopping?"

Hotch glanced down at Jack, and seeing his attention focussed elsewhere, chuckled.

"A few extra items that a certain Saint in red forgot to pick up," he explained with a smirk. JJ laughed knowingly.

"Right. Let me guess, you can't get anything done with your little helper around."

"Exactly."

"Dad?"

"Jack," Hotch replied, starting the well-worn exchange.

"Can I get some donuts?"

"I just told you it's nearly dinner time."

"But Daaaad!"

JJ chuckled at the pout of his lips, glancing at Hotch before crouching down to look Jack in the eye.

"Listen," she began appealingly, "you can come with me and help me finish my shopping. Then we'll talk about donuts, OK?"

Jack agreed readily, and Hotch mouthed his thanks, catching the smirk on her face as she led his son in the opposite direction.

"What's do you need to get, JJ?" Jack asked. She held out her hand, smiling as he took it without a second thought.

"I need some popcorn and a present for your Dad."

Jack tugged on her hand.

"JJ? JJ, what are you getting from Santa?"

The blonde agent chuckled. "I don't know. I'm not seeing my family until Saturday."

"You mean you're not going home?" Jack said in horrified surprise, "But how will Santa know where to find you?"

JJ looked down at him. "I'm sure he'll find me."

"But that's not right!" Jack cried, "You won't get no presents!"

JJ ran her hand through his hair.

"Jack, I'll get my presents from Santa when I go home. It'll be fine."

The little boy crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out.

"No!" he said stubbornly, "You have to come to our house, 'cause I already _know _Santa's gonna come there."

JJ crouched down in front of him.

"Sweetie, I can't come to your house for Christmas. You and your Dad are going to have a great time, just the two of you."

Jack was silent for a moment. "JJ, you're Daddy's friend, right?"

"I am."

"Because Daddy said Christmas is a time for family and friends and you and Daddy are friends so you should come have Christmas with us."

"It doesn't work like that, Jack..."

"Don't you want to come to our home?" Jack asked with a pout.

Luckily for her, JJ was saved from answering by the sharp trill of her Blackberry.

Her cell phone vibrated against her hip, and smirking at the caller ID, JJ lifted it to her ear, Jack's small hand still holding onto hers.

"Finished already?"

Hotch chuckled. "Not likely."

"What's up?" JJ asked with a laugh.

"Red or white wine?"

"White...wait. Why?"

It was too late, because the dial tone filled her ear, signalling his hanging up, and JJ narrowed her eyes at the black phone in her hand.

"What's wrong, JJ?" Jack asked, resting his hands on her leg and peering up into her face.

"I have no idea what to get your Dad," she admitted sheepishly. The little boy thought for a moment, before slowly searching through his coat pockets.

JJ lifted her head, watching in concern as he stopped his hunt with a small frown. He stared at the piece of paper now held between two hands.

"I thinks I know what you can give Daddy for Christmas," he began slowly, "but I'm not really sure..."

Jack offered the piece of paper, and studying him carefully, JJ took it from him.

"What is this?" she asked gently. He shrugged.

"My letter to Santa. I always write two, just in case the mail man loses it and Santa needs another one."

Her eyes scanned the page, widening, and then clouding in sympathy and affection.

"Oh, Jack..."

He scuffed his feet on the shiny floor, only looking up when JJ lifted his chin.

"Are you sure this is what your Dad wants?"

"Uh-huh. I was listenin' when he told Uncle Dave."

"Is this what **you** want for your Dad?" she asked. Jack nodded, and the blonde agent pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Then I'll see what I can do."

Thirty minutes later and JJ, with Jack's able assistance, had finished collecting the last minute things she needed. Right on cue, her cell phone rang again.

JJ smirked knowingly, half of her attention remaining on Jack.

"Don't tell me. You're lost?"

Hotch groaned. "I didn't realize how big this store was."

"Where are you?" JJ asked, trying to forget the pout she knew was probably on his face right about now, "Still in the same shop, I hope?"

"Funny. I'm all paid up and waiting in Apparel. Ladies apparel, to be exact."

"Classy," JJ replied in amusement, "Stay where you are and we'll come find you."

A short while later, the blonde agent couldn't hold back a chuckle at the 5'10 man standing awkwardly by a rack of bras and panties.

"You said to stay where I was!" Hotch said defensively.

Jack bounced up to his father, tugging at the leg of his pants.

"Daddy, Daddy, we have to bring JJ to our home so Santa knows where to bring her presents!"

Hotch blinked in surprise, looking to JJ just in time to catch the red on her cheeks before she ran an embarrassed hand through her hair.

"He won't let it go," she murmured. Hotch chuckled.

"Jack, I'm sure JJ has plans..."

"But she _doesn't_! She _told _me!"

Hotch sighed, taking a step towards her.

"You're welcome to join us," he said. JJ stared at him, then down at Jack and back to Hotch.

At the identical expressions of hope on their faces, JJ sighed.

"Then...I guess I'd be delighted," she replied with an uncertain smile. Jack beamed, throwing his small arms around her legs.

"This is the best Christmas EVER!"

Laughing at the excited sentences streaming from the boy's mouth, JJ walked with them to the car, watching Hotch load up his trunk with gift-wrapped boxes and bags of hidden toys.

"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow," JJ said slowly. Hotch nodded, a smile curving the corner of his mouth.

"Definitely. Ten o'clock?"

With warmth spreading through her chest at his sincerity, JJ nodded her agreement, not quite able to tear her eyes from his. Realizing that they were both too caught up in each other, they almost missed Jack's frustrated sigh.

"Daddy, JJ has to come to our home _now_! Santa's coming in..." He pretended to look at his watch. "NOW!"

JJ shuffled her feet, not wanting either of them to see her absolute reluctance to leave.

Hotch gave her a sideways glance. "Do you have your 'go' bag in your car?"

JJ looked at him incredulously, her mouth falling open in shock.

"What?"

"Is your 'go' bag in your car?" he repeated, chuckling at the rapid blush rising in her cheeks. JJ hesitated, before turning to Jack.

"Where will I sleep?" she asked. The little boy thought for a moment.

"Well, there's my bed, but I already got my teddy and Mr Potato Head and SpongeBob and Optimus in my bed so you might have to squish up real small," he said thoughtfully, "Or you could just sleep with Daddy."

It was Hotch's turn to blush, and prayed to God that she wouldn't see the pictures running through his mind.

"Bud, I don't think JJ should sleep with me," he replied carefully, doing his very best to avoid her gaze.

Jack's eyes widened innocently. "But why Daddy? Aunty Pen says that you really_, really _want JJ in your bed."

JJ fought the temptation to slap her hand to her forehead. Before she could reply Hotch caught her hand, tugging her towards him so Jack wouldn't hear.

"JJ," he began in a soft voice, barely above a whisper, "I don't want this to be awkward..."

She opened her eyes, blinking at his sudden proximity, and then granted him a smile.

"Your sofa better be comfortable."

* * *

As Jack turned in his seat for the seventh time, just to make sure JJ was still in her car behind them, Hotch chuckled.

"She's not going to disappear, bub."

"I know, Daddy," the little boy replied, "I just wanna make sure."

Hotch waited for Jack to sit back properly, and felt a small frown crease his brow. He glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Jack, why did you want JJ to come and have Christmas with us?"

"Did I do it bad, Dad?" Jack asked anxiously.

Hotch shook his head. "No, Jack. I was just wondering why you wanted her here."

His son's answer almost broke his heart, and Hotch was grateful that JJ had taken her own car.

"Because she makes you smile. Like Mommy used to."

Hotch stared at him, fighting to get his wavering lower lip under control, and thanked God for Jack's perceptiveness.

"Yeah, bud," he admitted, "she does."

* * *

Dinner had been uneventful.

Jack took great delight in recounting every embarrassing family story Sean had ever told him.

"So your Dad's a bit bad when it comes to Christmas carols?" JJ teased, casting a sneaky glance in Hotch's direction. He narrowed his eyes, but the overall effect was ruined by the smile tugging at his lips.

Jack nodded seriously.

"It's worse than the time I by accident stood on the cat's tail," he said. JJ sniggered.

"I'd like to hear more about that," she laughed.

Now, with Jack curled up in his bed and the sack of small gifts waiting at the end of his bed, Hotch was struggling to lose himself in the land of sleep.

There were too many pictures in his head, too many smiles and playful smirks and gorgeous blue eyes floating around inside.

It seemed like he'd barely closed his eyes when he heard the soft sound of footsteps heading down the hall.

Hotch jumped as a figure sat down beside him. He groaned.

"Jack, buddy, you have to go back to your own bed or Santa..."

"Aaron."

He froze at the decidedly feminine voice whispering his name. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Hotch rolled over, coming face to face with a pair of nervous blue eyes.

"It's past midnight," JJ whispered hurriedly, "It's officially Christmas Day."

He sighed, but made no move to make her leave. "JJ, what are you...?"

A slim finger covering his lips made the words disappear.

"Jack gave me this," she continued.

For the first time, his eyes left her face, darting down to the crumpled paper in her hand. Jack's five-year-old scrawl was easy to recognize, the words bringing ill-concealed tears to his eyes.

_TO SANTA_

_I WONT LOTS OF TOYS AND GAMES AND STUFF BUT WAT I WONT MOST IS DADDY TO BEE HAPPE._

_I WANT JJ TO MAKE HIM HAPPE BECOS SHE IS REAL PRETTY AND MAKES ME SMILE._

_LOVE FROM JACK_

Clearing his throat to rid himself of the lump that had arisen, Hotch sat up, folding the paper and replacing it on his bedside table.

JJ uncertainly let her hands move up his chest to rest just beneath his shoulders.

"I thought I should give you your gift now," she whispered. Hotch caught her hands in his, his dark eyes meeting hers in the moonlit room.

"Don't do this because Jack wrote to Santa," he replied hoarsely. JJ shook her head, pushing him backwards on the mattress.

Freeing one hand from his, she took the bottom of her t-shirt between two fingers, and her eyes never leaving his, lifted it over her head.

He stared at her, his gaze flicking between the discarded shirt and the black lace doing a bad job of protecting her modesty.

Hotch couldn't help it – he had to touch her. He let a trembling finger fall to her hip, slowly tracing the line of lace below his fingertips and watching the moonlight cast shadows over the underwear-clad angel beside him.

"JJ..." he murmured, and a smile curved the corner of her mouth as she lowered her head towards him.

"Merry Christmas, Aaron."

* * *

Like many children during the holiday season, Jack was the first one awake, bouncing into the living room to admire the presents under the tree.

Remembering JJ's presence the night before, he turned to see if she was awake, and frowned at the empty sofa.

"JJ?" he called in a loud whisper.

Getting no answer, Jack gasped, his eyes widening.

Creeping along the hall on tiptoes, just like he had been taught to do, Jack slowly pushed open his father's bedroom door. He dropped to his knees, silently crawling forward before popping up at the end of the bed.

His eyes scanned the covers, making out one lump, then a second.

A broad smile split his face.

Jack left the room just as quietly as he had entered, shutting the door behind him and scampering back to the living room.

Grabbing the phone from the side table, followed by the special lock box from under his bed, Jack dashed to the sofa.

He opened the box, small fingers rummaging through small slips of paper until he found the one he was looking for.

"Mommy...Dr Spencer...Emily...Uncle Dave...yes!"

He frowned at it, trying to remember how Daddy had said the phone worked, slowly reading the numbers off the small scrap of paper in his hand.

Hitting the green button, and hoping he had done it right, Jack bit his bottom lip.

At the bright voice from the other end, he blew out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Aunty Pen? It's Jack," he said, his little chest puffing up importantly, "I want to tell you that Santa is _definitely_ real...I _know_ he is...well, because I asked Santa to make Daddy happy for Christmas, and now JJ's sleeping in my Dad's bed..."


	9. Finding A Parking Space

**A/N **I'm so sorry that I didn't get this finished by Twelfth Night - I totally forgot about the tradition of not doing Christmas things after the twelfth day following Christmas! Oops. I still hope I have readers interested - thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! :)

_Thanks to Beth for all her reviews and support!_

_Thanks to ArwenLalaith for her beta-work and the suggestions for this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finding A Parking Space**

"…and I really I need a stiff drink."

Finally reaching the parking lot, the elevator doors slid open, revealing a smirking JJ, and Hotch, looking just the slightest bit frustrated.

"Oh, please," JJ said, chuckling as she followed him towards his car, "you're just pissed because somebody stole your parking space."

If she didn't know better, she would have said Aaron Hotchner was pouting.

"It wasn't just _any_ parking space," he muttered, "I _always_ park there."

"Like you always leave at the same time every morning, and how you always drive the same route to work?"

"You know, I can always do this by myself."

JJ laughed, biting her bottom lip. "No, you couldn't. You thought Emily might like a bowl of potpourri for Christmas."

"What's wrong with potpourri?" Hotch protested defensively.

"Nothing, unless you've got major allergies."

He was silent for a moment. "I didn't know she had allergies."

"Exactly," JJ said soothingly, "Which is why I'm coming with you. I'm saving you from yourself."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "You're in a good mood today."

"I am," she replied brightly, "And you want to know why?"

"Because you're going shopping?"

Her smile faded. "Apart from that."

"Because it's Christmas?" Hotch suggested, and tried not to notice how appealing her lips looked in the dim parking lot lighting.

They had finally reached his SUV, and JJ shot him a quick smile.

"Because it's Christmas. Now, what did you want to get Reid?"

"A book?" Hotch replied uncertainly, climbing into the driver's seat. JJ's smile grew.

"Have you found one he hasn't read?"

"Not exactly. I found an original copy of 'A Christmas Carol'. I asked the store assistant to hold it for me."

"Reid will love it," JJ assured, feeling all warm inside at the evident thought he had put into the gift for the young doctor, "and if you're still stuck on Morgan, I know a place that does personalized belt buckles."

Hotch chuckled. "What would I personalize it with?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "maybe his name?"

The unexpected scorn in her voice caught him unawares, and a surprised chuckle managed to break free.

"Wow," he mused, "you're really quite amusing."

"Look who's talking," JJ replied quickly. Hotch grinned, but felt it disappear as he turned out of the Quantico gates.

"This cannot be happening," he muttered. JJ shook her head in astonishment.

"What the hell?"

Grabbing his cell phone off his belt, and fighting back a growl when his good mood vanished, Hotch clenched his fist around the steering wheel.

"I'll pretend that I'm not miffed by the fact that you're calling me out of work hours. Garcia's House of Fun. How may I help you?"

"Garcia, you want to tell me why I'm stuck in traffic on the 619?" Hotch said in frustration.

"Calm, Agent Hotstuff, be calm. Garcia is on it. Aha...pile up at Fuller."

"How bad?"

"Queued right back to Quantico."

JJ tapped his knee. "Pull a U-turn. I've got an idea."

"Is that JJ?" Garcia asked incredulously, "Why is JJ there?"

Glancing over at her curiously, Hotch nodded once.

"Hotch? Hotch, was that JJ? Put JJ on the phone!"

"I have to go, Garcia. Apparently it's illegal to talk and drive," he said, his eyes never leaving JJ, and hung up before their technical analyst could interrogate him further.

"RTA?" she questioned. Hotch nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"I said I'd help you with your shopping. Take the next left, cut across town to the mall."

JJ groaned in dismay as they pulled into the mall parking lot. "Is there some sale I don't know about?" she grumbled.

"This doesn't look good," Hotch said, leaning forward to survey the masses of vehicles lines up before them. JJ sighed heavily, folding her arms.

"I hate shopping."

Hotch glanced over at her, fighting a smile at the frustrated scowl creasing her brow.

"Come on," he soothed, "let's find a space."

* * *

Finding a parking space was more troublesome than they had expected. Having given up on the shopping mall, the two agents had decided to make their way to a traditionally less frantic area, a small town a few miles from Quantico that was well known for its small local stores and boutiques.

"And you're sure I'll be able to find something for everybody?" Hotch asked again. JJ fought back an exasperated sigh.

"Yes," she replied through gritted teeth.

Turning off the highway, Hotch drove for another mile and then pulled into a small row of stores, putting the SUV in park and hopping out. He leant back through the door, smiling at the confusion on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," he reassured, "I'm just going to pick up Reid's book."

"Oh," JJ said in relief, "alright. Be careful – it's icy."

Watching him walk carefully towards the small bookstore, JJ let go of a heavy sigh. Surprised at the flutters that had been plaguing her since they left the BAU, she wondered why this time with Hotch, just them, was making her heart beat that little bit faster.

She couldn't. She couldn't have _feelings_ for him. JJ let her eyes shut, hoping that the darkness on the other side would at least provide some clarity.

"What are you thinking about?"

JJ jumped, her eyes flying open just in time to see Hotch shut the driver's door and place something in the backseat.

"You were quick," she said, not even attempting to answer his question.

"Didn't want to lose any time," he replied, and when she looked up from the window, JJ heard her breath catch in the back of her throat.

And then it was like everything outside the car, everything outside their meter space, had slowed down to nothing.

Tearing her eyes away – if she held his gaze any longer, JJ was certain she'd combust – she felt a shiver run down her spine. Hotch cleared his throat, taking her lead and sticking the key back in the ignition.

"At least let me buy you dinner," he said. The surprise on her face was almost amusing.

"Dinner?"

"You know, the thing that comes after lunch, normally in the evening?"

She wasn't used to this relaxed Hotch, the one who goofed around and made bad jokes. "I know what dinner is."

"Good. Is that a yes?"

Suddenly brave, JJ smirked. "Only if you let me pick the place."

"Deal."

Her directions easily had him avoiding the rush hour traffic, and it wasn't long before they had arrived at JJ's chosen restaurant.

Seeing the parking lot sectioned off, a sign proudly proclaiming the area was undergoing maintenance work, JJ blew out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Okay...maybe not," she said dejectedly. Hotch couldn't stand the defeated look on her face, so quickly reached over to take her hand.

"It's alright," he reassured, easily stepping into his long-favored role of hero and damsel rescuer, "We can just find another place."

JJ smiled slightly at the warm hand caressing her own, and then nodded.

"Drive."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and driving was proving far more difficult than either of them had predicted.

"This can't be happening again," Hotch moaned. JJ chuckled.

"It's understandable. December 22nd, 5:30pm, everybody's heading home for the holidays."

"But it's frustrating!" he snapped, and the smile disappeared from her face. Glancing across when she didn't say anything, Hotch sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I just…I hate traffic jams."

After a moment of silence, JJ tentatively reached out to rest her hand on his knee.

"Hotch…Aaron," she said quietly, "I don't mind driving around all night. I just…I like spending time with you."

His fingers, as if they were moving by themselves, wrapped around hers, and it wasn't until she gently squeezed his hand that Hotch realized he didn't want to let go. Their eyes met, a colliding of hearts that caused the breath to catch in the back of her throat.

And just like that, at the breathless gasp that left her lips, the spell was broken. Heat rose up in her cheeks, and JJ cleared her throat.

"I didn't realize it was getting so late."

"We're almost there," Hotch assured. She couldn't help but laugh as Hotch pulled over at the side of the road.

"Seriously?" she asked, "This is your grand idea?"

He let a rare grin spread from his lips – in his defense, a happy JJ was damn near irresistible – and shrugged.

"Saves driving around, aimlessly looking for a parking space."

JJ nodded her agreement. "Okay. But if I get a cold 'cause you're making me sit outside, I'll be sure to pass it on."

He couldn't resist. "And how would you do that, Jayje?"

A pink blush crept into her cheeks at the unspoken implication in her words, and JJ shot him a dark look to cover her embarrassment.

"Shut up and go buy dinner."

Laughing, Hotch pulled out his wallet and approached the hotdog stand.

"How can I help you?" the vendor asked. Hotch glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if JJ hadn't vanished in the minute his back had been turned.

"Two, please," he replied.

"Comin' right up."

Turning to the sausages already cooking, the guy glanced over his shoulder, not at all surprised to see Hotch's eyes looking elsewhere.

"Traffic?"

The agent blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"City folk like you all the way out here? Must be traffic."

Hotch nodded, watching two sausages land in fresh buns, before handing over a five dollar bill.

"Thank you," he murmured, a frown of concentration creasing his brow as he tried to juggle the two hotdogs.

"No problem. Sauce on the end."

"Jayje, ketchup?" Hotch called over his shoulder. He smiled at the laughing reply he received.

"Well, duh! Oh, but no mustard!"

The man standing behind the stand smiled knowingly.

"You have a beautiful wife," he said. It took Hotch a moment to realize the comment was directed at him – it was an honest mistake, he supposed, easy to make with a ring on his finger.

"Oh, she's not..." he began, turning his head to look, but then the words were stuck in the back of his throat.

JJ really was beautiful.

Hotch took a deep breath, feeling a smile break free at the grin she sent him.

"Thank you," he replied eventually. The vendor laughed knowingly.

"Go on, son. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Hotch said, turning away to find the woman waiting patiently a few feet away.

She smiled at him, a slight frown of concern creasing her brow when he didn't say anything.

"Hotch?"

He shook his head, blinking once to clear the adoring haze that had tainted his vision, and handed her a roll.

Joining JJ on the park bench, hotdog in hand, Hotch blew out a long breath, watching it rise up in front of him.

"I'm glad you came with me," he said softly. JJ didn't say anything for a long while, her hotdog still untouched.

"What are we doing here, Hotch?" she asked eventually, and he didn't need to be a genius like Reid to know what she was asking. He looked forward, caught the wink the guy in the hotdog stand shot him.

"I don't know," Hotch replied honestly, "I haven't quite worked it out yet."

A smile reappeared on her face. "Do you think you'd like to keep doing…whatever it is we're doing?"

His arm found her shoulders, tentatively snaking around until she was resting against his side.

"Yes," he said, letting his hand hug her against him, "I'd like that."


	10. Batteries Not Included

**A/N **OMG, I'm so sorry! This chapter really had me stumped - I ending up Googling quotes from the movie and sticking them in! I hope I still have readers interested! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but the semi-established relationship? Yeah, that's all mine.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Batteries Not Included

Wrapping paper scattered the floor around her, discarded pieces of ribbon hanging from every available surface. JJ set down the pair of scissors in her hand to pick up her cell phone.

"Jareau."

"JJ, it's Hotch," came the panicked voice, "It's Christmas Eve!"

JJ let out a confused chuckle. "Yeah..."

"It's Christmas Eve, and Jack is coming in _four _hours, and I have no decorations up! I don't even have lights for the tree!"

Her chuckle grew into a laugh at how stressed he sounded – since when did Aaron Hotchner lose his cool over Christmas?

"Is this just a desperate plot to get me into your house?" she teased.

"I didn't know I needed a plot, and no! I really need your help!"

She couldn't help the warmth that spread across her face. In the twelve months since his divorce had been finalized, there was no doubt that the two agents had grown closer, to the point of being stuck in a strange limbo between friends and more.

"Calm down," JJ soothed, "I'll help you."

There was a moment of silence. "You will?"

"I will. Give me ten minutes?"

She was there in less than five, finding him waiting on the porch, anxiously wringing his hands together.

"You're here," he breathed, ushering her inside with a hand to the small of her back.

"And you're cold!" JJ exclaimed. Hotch let his quiet laughter ride out on the long sigh he released.

"Sorry," he apologized, shutting the front door and gently pushing her into the living room. JJ smiled at the naked tree standing in the corner, glancing around at Hotch just in time for his eyes find hers.

"So what's the problem?" she asked, laying her coat over the back of the sofa.

"Decorations."

JJ turned her head, chuckling at the uncertain look of dread on his face.

"Decorations?"

"I thought I had more than I did," Hotch admitted, "and the ones I do have are...sadly lacking."

Seeing that there was no hint of amusement on his face, JJ felt her smile fade.

"I think I better see what I'm dealing with."

A few minutes later and the full gravity of the situation was sinking in.

"You weren't kidding."

"No."

JJ eyed the box of decorations, her heart sinking at the pitiful collection in front of her.

"Is this what you meant when you said you were 'sadly lacking' on the ornament front?" she said slowly. Hotch nodded uncertainly.

"It's not that bad...right?"

"Hotch, it's full of junk. It's a collection that clearly says charity shop."

"No, it's not!" he defended, giving JJ a nudge with his elbow, "It's full of memories, and spirit. You're just trying to make me look bad!"

JJ scoffed. "I don't need decorations to do that."

He chuckled. "I'm sure. Hey, would you like something to drink? I don't have anything except the usual, but I could probably make some cocoa if you wanted..."

"Coffee is fine, Hotch," she interrupted, and he disappeared into the kitchen. JJ watched him leave, noting for the millionth time what a fine rear view Aaron Hotchner had been blessed with.

"What am I going to do about lights?" he called after a moment. JJ followed the sound of his voice, leaning against the doorframe and watching him work.

"I brought my spare set. They're in the trunk of my car."

Hotch looked at her incredulously, the surprise quickly melting into tender affection. "Really? You did that?"

She shrugged. "You said you needed my help."

JJ moved to the mantelpiece, her fingers dusting over the BAU team picture standing front and centre. She was glad it was still there, although couldn't help but wonder why nobody else had picked up on the adoring smile on her face as she looked up at Hotch.

"Is that a new picture frame?" she asked. Hotch shrugged, glancing over his shoulder to see.

"No, it's just fixed."

"Fixed?" she echoed in disbelief, "It looks brand new."

"They did a good job," Hotch replied.

"Who did?"

"The people."

"The peop...what are you talking about?"

Hotch shook his head, wondering how she could bring out this side of him, this playfulness, and not even realize it.

"Hey," JJ said slowly, "What's this?"

He turned, smiling at the ornament she held up. "The wife of a former colleague sent it to me. Frank Riley. He died in the East Tower."

JJ felt a pang in her chest, and let the small wooden fireman sit in the palm of her hand, watching the small red light pulsing in his chest.

"It should go at the top," she said softly. A noise halfway between a gasp and a chuckle left Hotch as he moved to stand beside her.

"But my Grandma's angel always goes at the top!"

JJ looked at the worn cloth angel he was showing her. "That thing? No way."

"Always, JJ!"

"It's old and depressing!" JJ protested, taking the floppy angel from his hand.

"It's tradition!"

"We're in a new century, Hotch. Nobody likes tradition anymore."

She set the angel down on the coffee table, hastily covering it over with a number of remaining decorations. "Do you have a stool or something?"

"Let me," he said, taking it from her, making sure to let his fingers linger on hers. JJ felt her eyebrow twitch in amusement.

"Careful, Agent Hotchner," she teased, her voice suddenly low and breathless, "That's getting close to your infamous 'line'."

"I wouldn't mind crossing it with _you_," he replied softly.

Her grin faded, replaced by a shy smile that Hotch thought was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed.

"Well, it **is** Christmas. Maybe you'll get lucky."

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief as the last of the spare decorations were cleared away, JJ sat down on the floor beside an exhausted Hotch, folding her denim-clad legs and reaching over him for the bowl of popcorn.

"Do you always leave things until the last minute?" she teased.

"No! I just...we got so caught up in the case, it all just slipped my mind."

"I think Jack will love it," JJ reassured, "Although I'm not too sure whether he'll approve of the toxic waste on the mantelpiece."

"It's a singing snowman! He'll love it."

"Right..."

Scoffing at how unconvinced she sounded, Hotch nudged her with his elbow, chuckling when he sent popcorn tumbling into her lap.

"Hotch! Don't waste the popcorn!"

His smirk grew. "Sorry," he said, sounding anything but apologetic.

JJ narrowed her eyes, and letting out a small growl, tossed the kernels back at him. Hotch blinked in surprise as they hit him in the face. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, fighting back a giggle.

Hotch arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Did you just..."

The giggle broke free. "I may have."

"You know I'm going to get you back for that, right?" Hotch asked seriously. Her smile dimmed.

He pounced suddenly, his quick fingers going straight for her ribs and causing her body to fold in on itself as she laughed.

"Uncle!" she cried, "Uncle!"

Amidst the struggle – with Hotch refusing to let go – the remote controller fell to the floor, the casing shattering and the two batteries rolling away.

"Now look what you did!" JJ laughed, taking advantage of his momentary hesitation to attempt another breakout. She ducked her head to avoid the cushion thrown in her direction.

"What I did? You knocked it to the floor!"

"I did not!"

"Talk about 'Batteries Not Included'," Hotch grumbled, inwardly smirking at the grin on her face.

Realizing too late that with her arms pinned above her head, her whole body was stretched out beneath him, Hotch stilled.

JJ stopped struggling, the air disappearing from her lungs at the feel of Aaron Hotchner's body on hers.

And then he wanted to kiss her. Wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt, but he couldn't, because he was frozen in place by her bright blue eyes and uncertain smile.

"I really want to kiss you," he admitted in a whisper. JJ tilted her head, her lips parting unconsciously.

"Go on then," she demanded breathlessly.

His lips collided with hers, easily coaxing her mouth open beneath his and stealing the remaining air from her lungs.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," JJ whispered when he finally pulled away. Hotch trailed his lips across her cheek, and then down to the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"Well, if this is a dream, which one of us is dreaming it?" he replied, smiling against the smooth skin of her neck.

JJ heard her breath catch in the back of her throat, and lifted her hands to his back.

"You know," Hotch continued, "there's only one way to wake people up from a dream."

"How?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, fanning it around her shoulders before smiling and letting his lips blaze a trail back to hers.

"With a kiss."

* * *

**A/N** As I said, if there are still people interested in this (because there are only two chapters left!) please leave me a quick review to tell me what ya'll think! :]


	11. Stale Christmas Movies

**A/N** So is it bad that I'm pleased this is the penultimate chapter? :S I think the further away it gets from Christmas, the harder it gets to write Christmas stories - which, I guess, makes it my own fault for not having it finished on time! Anyway, a chapter that's jammed pack with quotes from many a Christmas favorite – I can't even remember how many quotes I stuck in here, so I may have to go back and make a list! :]

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds except the four DVD boxsets.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Stale Christmas Movies**

Emily hurried back into the room, her arms laden up with snacks and drinks.

"You plannin' to feed an army, Prentiss?" Morgan chuckled. She glared at him.

"I've seen how much you eat," she retorted, "At least this way, I don't have to keep getting up every five minutes."

Garcia waved a hand at them, not even lifting her eyes from the projector screen.

"Ssh! It's starting."

"Garcia, you watch this film every year," Reid said, "And even if you don't have an eidetic memory, I'm fairly certain you know what's going to happen."

She turned slowly, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Miracle On 34th Street," she said in a deadly voice, "is the most brilliant piece of artwork that has ever existed on and off the screen. Please refrain from any further comment."

Stifling a laugh at the fierce glare Garcia shot over her shoulder, Emily leant towards a sorry-looking Reid.

"She's not really mad," she reassured in a whisper, "she's just mad because she's lost her copy of 'A Muppet Christmas Carol'."

His mouth curled up at the corner, nodding in understanding.

"Baby girl, this film doesn't make sense," Morgan pointed out, "No department store in the whole country would hire a drunk in the first place!"

Garcia reached over to slap his arm, her brow tightly knitted together.

"Don't you have an imagination?"

He grinned. "You mean the thing that lets me see things that aren't really there?"

"That can be caused by other things, too," Emily laughed.

"You tellin' me that my senses aren't in order?" Morgan continued with an ever-widening smile.

"Why? Do you doubt your senses?"

Reid straightened. "Actually, the smallest environmental change can completely distort your senses. Even a slight disorder of the stomach can make them...cheat."

"Why did we have to have such a small tree?" Emily murmured to herself in disappointment. Rossi rolled his eyes.

"Easy, Scroogette. It's all Bob Cratchit can afford," he replied. Morgan chuckled at the undignified pout of her lips. Emily passed him the bag of popcorn.

"Hey, what do you think Hotch does at Christmas?" she asked, a curious frown creasing her brow. Morgan shrugged, taking a handful before passing the bag to Reid.

"Who knows? Maybe he goes to see his brother."

"Statistically, men who are alone on Christmas are three times more likely to be arrested over the holiday season from drink driving."

JJ had so far listened in silence. She looked towards Rossi, only to find his dark brown eyes already watching her.

There was an almost imperceptible tilt of his head, and just as JJ felt a blush creep into her cheeks, she was saved from answering his unspoken question by an irate technical analyst.

"WHY are you still talking?" Garcia yelled incredulously, "Susan is watching the parade! NO talking during the parade!"

"Wow," Emily breathed, slightly taken aback at the ferocity in her friend's usually cheerful voice.

Morgan chuckled. "Tell me about 'wow' again?"

"It's right in between, uh, 'ouch' and 'boing'," Emily replied with a grin. Garcia shot another glare over her shoulder, and the pair wisely fell silent.

"It's strange," Morgan said after a moment, dropping his voice to a lower volume, "Through what he does, Hotch has changed so many lives. When he can't do anythin' for his own, it leaves a pretty big hole, right?"

Emily sighed sadly. "He's not exactly Superman, but Hotch is awfully available."

And that was suddenly more than JJ could take.

"Will you guys save me some popcorn?" she said, startling them all as she stood up quickly, "I've just remembered I've got some paperwork to finish."

"Don't take too long, Jayje," Morgan warned, "otherwise you'll get sucked in."

She smiled at his concern. "I'll be quick, I promise."

She should have known that she wouldn't be able to escape unscathed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work," she replied over her shoulder. Rossi closed the distance, catching her elbow.

"You're running away," he corrected gently.

"I am not!"

Rossi sighed. "Yes, JJ, you are."

She was silent for a moment, and then lifted her eyes from the floor to look up at him uncertainly.

"I don't want him to have to spend Christmas in this place, Dave."

"But wherever he spends it, it'll be the same. Nothing ever changes."

"**He** did," JJ replied sadly.

Rossi shrugged. "Do you blame him? Hailey and Jack are gone, JJ."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him that you love him," he replied promptly. JJ looked at him in mystified horror.

"No way! Anyway, he's leaving tonight to go to Sean's."

"Even better!" Rossi persisted, dropping her arm to gesture to Hotch's closed office door, "You've got nothing to lose, and you'll always regret it if you don't. I never told my first wife enough, but I should have told her every day, because she was perfect every day."

His voice trailed off at the tears sparking in her eyes.

"You've seen the films, kiddo," he said gently, "It ain't over 'til it's over."

* * *

JJ would come to realize later that it was Rossi who persuaded her to pick up the phone later that evening.

Hearing the voice pick up the other end of the phone line, JJ hesitated, caught between following through with her plan and hanging up.

"Hello?"

"Sean Hotchner?" she asked. There was a beat of silence.

"Who's asking?" came the uncertain response. JJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sean, my name's Jennifer Jareau. I was..."

"You work with my brother," he interrupted, "I've seen you on TV. Is Aaron alright?"

"He's fine," she reassured, "this isn't about work."

Her voice trailed off, and JJ realized that she had no idea how to start. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and biting the bullet.

"Is Ho...Aaron coming to stay with you tonight?"

There was another pause, before a heavy sigh filled her ear.

"You mean he's not flying up to see Jack and Hailey?"

"No...he told me...it doesn't matter," she said quietly, "I was just curious. Thank you for talking to me."

JJ was about to put the phone down when Sean spoke again.

"JJ...don't let him spend Christmas watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' on his own, okay?"

A smile spread across her face, and a warmth began to spread through her chest.

"I won't."

* * *

Hitting the mute button on his television remote, Hotch stood up, scowling at the front door as it continued to buzz loudly.

"Nobody's home," he muttered, already on his feet.

Hotch opened the door, blinking in surprise at a snow covered JJ on his doorstep, a pale blue hat on her head and a shy smile around her mouth. Henry sat on her hip, bundled up and staring in wonder at the soft flakes falling from the sky.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, JJ shrugged.

"Nobody should watch 'It's A Wonderful Life' on their own."

* * *

**A/N** If you have a moment, leave a quick review - I totally get that little 'review' buzz! x]


	12. Singing Christmas Carols

**A/N** I did it! Finally. Don't worry, I have ridiculous numbers of ideas floating around in my head for more Criminal Minds stories, so this is not THE END! :] Thanks so much to everybody who has been reading, and thanks even more to my loyal reviewers - it's been really great reading your reviews, and I totally appreciate it! BTW, this chapter is totally random and doesn't have much to do with the prompt, but I was getting desperate, LOL.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds except the four DVD boxsets.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Singing Christmas Carols**

Hugging her coat tighter around her slim frame, JJ smiled as the doors to the FBI building swung shut behind her.

For once, she thought, Strauss had done them a favor. Since Bureau policy required that at least one team stay on duty over the three Christmas days, the section chief hastily volunteered the BAU, saying that they had nothing else to do.

Not that she had been wrong, JJ reasoned.

Reid was flying home to Las Vegas late on Christmas Day; Morgan, although originally bitter, had soon realized that staying with his friends wasn't so bad, especially when Garcia won him over with peanut butter cookies; Prentiss' mother was overseas, and Rossi had no plans anyway.

JJ really did not mind – Henry was down in New Orleans with Will, and with Jack spending Christmas with Hailey, she had a certain Unit Chief all to herself.

She would never understand what made her slow down. The sidewalks that ran in front of Quantico were not, surprisingly, that busy, and JJ buried her hands in her pockets at the cold chill that swept through the alleyway to her left.

She stopped, her hand coming free to fall to the gun at her hip.

"Hello?" she called uncertainly, waiting for somebody to tell her she was an idiot for talking to herself.

JJ took a step down into the darkness. "Hello?"

"I won't bite. Could use a little help, though."

_**...silent night, holy night. all is calm, all is bright. round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild...**_

Hotch chuckled, and lifted the cell phone to his ear.

"Don't think you're..."

"Aaron."

At the tone of her voice, he stopped, standing up. "Where are you?"

"The alley next to George's. Bring Reid."

"I'm on my way. Reid!"

The young doctor was at his side, having worked out long ago that the only person to put that panic in Hotch's voice was JJ, and was already half way out of the door.

"Where is she?"

"By George's," Hotch replied, speeding up to a jog.

_**...yet in thy dark streets shineth, the everlasting light. The hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight...**_

The two men ran around the corner, guns drawn.

"JJ?" Hotch shouted.

"Down here!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Jayje?"

She glanced up, her eyes wide and panicked. The two men froze, guns falling limply back into their holsters.

A young woman, who couldn't have been much younger than Reid, sat on the ground, her back against the wall and her knees bent.

"Oh, brother," she muttered through gritted teeth, "I always wanted an audience."

_**...then was there with the Angel a host incontinent of heavenly soldiers, all from the highest sent...**_

"She's in labor," JJ explained hurriedly. Hotch blinked twice, trying to clear the bemused fog from his eyes, and then shook his head.

"What do you need us to do?" he asked, crouching down beside her.

"Sammy, this is Aaron, and Spencer," JJ said, "We're gonna get you some help, okay?"

Reid took a step forward, handing down his jacket. "She's hypothermic. How long have you been out here?"

Fighting back a scream as another contraction tore through her, Sammy took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"Who knows?"

Hotch rolled up his sleeves, pushing them up to his elbows. "Your dealer. How long have you been running from him?"

Sammy stared up at him in surprise. JJ chuckled.

"Profilers," she explained simply. The younger woman nodded once.

"Eight months," Sammy replied with a slight shrug, "Doesn't like that he lost a customer."

_**...'fear not,' then said the angel, 'let nothing you affright. this day is born a Savior, of virtue, power and might. so frequently to vanquish all the friends of Satan quite'...**_

As Hotch ducked away to call an ambulance, JJ used all her memories of having Henry to do a quick medical assessment.

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?" she asked gently. Sammy shook her head, gritting her teeth together against another contraction.

"They'll take my baby away if they don't think I'm clean."

Hotch knelt in the snow beside her, snapping his phone shut. "They'll be twenty minutes at most. Ambulances from the nearest hospitals are snowed in, roads are blocked up."

JJ smoothed Sammy's hair away from her face, her hand turning purple under the pressure.

"We don't have that much time," she said. Hotch nodded, and glanced at his watch.

"Contractions are less than two minutes apart. Can you do it?"

"I can try. Reid."

"Yeah," he said, stepping forward. JJ blew out a breath.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about delivering a child."

_**...glory to the newborn King! Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled...**_

Reid blinked, the color draining from his cheeks. "Uh...what...well..."

"Reid," Hotch said sharply, "We're going to deliver this baby in around four minutes, so talk fast."

The young doctor swallowed. "Okay. First time mothers are likely to give birth when contractions are three to five minutes apart and last 40 to 90 seconds, increasing in strength and frequency for at least an hour before delivery."

He began to pace, hands flying in all directions as he fought to control his thoughts.

"Try to get your hands as clean as possible to prevent giving the mother or baby an infection. If soap and water is not available, you can use an alcohol-based hand-sanitizing product or rubbing alcohol. Wear sterile gloves if available," Reid recited.

"Hotch, my coat pocket," JJ said, but he was already handing her the small bottle of rubbing alcohol. Smiling up at him, JJ squirted her hands with antibacterial hand sanitizer – Emily's issue with germs did sometimes prove useful - and rolled up her sleeves.

"You'll need to guide her in pushing," Reid continued, "The area around the..."

"I think I've got that bit, Reid," JJ said calmly. Hotch chuckled,

Realizing that he was no longer helping, Reid hugged his arms into his side, having long since spread his coat out beneath the pregnant woman as a makeshift birthing area.

"How about we sing a song?" he suggested. JJ looked up at him with wide and incredulous eyes.

"Sing a song?"

He nodded hesitantly. "Music has been scientifically proven to help women in labor maintain a calm and relaxed state of being, as well as providing a mental block against the pain caused by contractions and other biological reactions."

Hotch shook his head. "Fine. We'll sing a song."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know...Frosty The Snowman?"

At Sammy's nod, he began to sing, ignoring the amused glance Hotch and JJ both sent over their shoulders.

"_Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal_," Reid sang, and JJ wished she had a camera.

_**...the baby awakes, but little Lord Jesus no crying he makes. I love Thee, Lord Jesus, look down from the sky, and stay by my side until morning is nigh...**_

"Have you done this before?" Sammy said through clenched teeth. The blonde agent glanced up.

"This? Not exactly."

"But you've got kids, right?" Sammy pressed on concernedly.

"A boy," JJ said with a smile, "Henry."

Sammy shivered, and Hotch draped his jacket around her shoulders.

"I never thought I'd be having my baby in an alleyway," she murmured with a chuckle. As her eyes closed, JJ gently shook her arm.

"Sammy, stay with us. Come on, Sammy, you're almost there."

Hotch glanced down. "Now, JJ, now."

"Okay, after the next contraction, I need you to push. Gently, got it? Remember to breathe."

JJ tried to keep her voice calm, but one quick look into her eyes told both men how nervous she was.

Sammy chuckled, but another contraction strangled the sound in the back of her throat. Hotch winced as her hand clamped around his fingers.

There was a rush of life, mixed in with Sammy's cry and then a noise that made a smile split over all four faces.

"It's a boy!" JJ exclaimed, tears building up in her eyes. Hotch chuckled - slightly overcome, but he'd never admit it - and using the pen knife from his pocket, easily cut the cord joining mother and child.

The baby, purple and screaming, clenched his fists, arching his back against the cold.

"Hush, now," JJ soothed, wrapping the baby in her sweater and laying him gently on Sammy's chest, "It's okay."

_**...what child is this who laid to rest, on mary's lap is sleeping, whom angels greet with anthems sweet, while shepherds watch are keeping...**_

Sirens blared into the night, getting closer and closer. Reid jogged to the end of the alleyway, anxiously flagging down the ambulance and doing his best to explain the situation.

"What have we got here then?" the paramedic said, smiling easily and crouching down beside Sammy.

"Don't...take my baby," she murmured. He shook his head, touching her gently on the forehead.

"I won't, sweetheart. We're gonna get you someplace warm."

JJ hovered anxiously behind him. "Are they going to be okay?" she asked.

The second paramedic, a young woman, smiled in reassurance and handed her a towel.

"Are you the one who delivered the baby?"

JJ nodded, absently wiping her hands and arms. "Agent Jareau. These are Agents Hotchner and Reid."

"You did a good job. They'll both be fine."

JJ let go of the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and stepped away to let them work.

As Sammy was loaded into the ambulance, the baby carried carefully by the female paramedic, Aaron wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured into her hair. JJ smiled up at him, swiping a flyaway piece of fringe out of her eyes.

"It's certainly been a night Sammy will never forget. I just hope they're okay."

Up until now, Reid had stood beside them in silence, but hearing the concern in JJ's voice, he hastily removed his hands from his pockets.

"Wait!" he shouted, just as the paramedic began to close the doors, "Wait, I want to come!"

Hotch chuckled. "Reid, what are you doing?"

The young doctor sat on the seat beside Sammy, shaking his head and trying to find the words.

He smiled in a mixture of awe and confusion as the baby was handed to him.

"I...I have no idea."

_**...fall on your knees, o hear the angel voices. o night divine, o night when Christ was born...**_

JJ leant against him as Hotch guided her back into the BAU workspace, a hand at the small of her back. Seeing them approach, and staring in horror at their bloodstained clothes, Morgan and Prentiss stopped their singing and stood up.

"What the..." Morgan began, "Are you alright?"

Emily shook her head. "Jayje, you're covered in...I don't know what that is. What happened?"

"I had a baby," JJ replied slowly, "I went for coffee, and I had a baby."

* * *

**A/N** If you have a moment, leave a quick review - I'd really appreciate knowing what you thought of the ending! x] Oh yeah, and if anybody has anything they'd really love to see in a story, just let me know!


End file.
